In Her Shadow
by Author Goddess
Summary: Zara WhyteStar is the sister of Zelda. She lives up with the goddess Hylia, and dreams of the day when she won't be her Mother's second best. When the dashingly handsome hero enters, it's all she can do to stay away. When she recieves a call for her and her team to go and investigate in Hyrule, she stumbles upon a quest that will forever change her destiny.
1. Chapter 1

1

_Trust is like paper and once it's crumpled it can't be perfect._

"Oh FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODDESS HYLIA! SHUT UP ZELDA!" Some times my sister needed some encouragement to be quite or she'll talk, and talk and talk. All night.

Zelda furrowed her brow.

"You don't have to shout, you know." she said a little hurt. "I just have a lot to tell you, that's all." she sniffled a little.

Oh great, here came the tears. I hadn't known her that long and even I know that she uses that to get what she wanted.

Zelda WhyteStar, my slightly annoying sister who uses her pretty face to get what she wants, has long blonde hair, combed to perfection every morning, and wide blue eyes. A heart-shaped face and full lips make her the ultimate boy magnet. Which is sad because there are hardly any boys here in my mother's realm. Just us, this ginormous castle, and it's grounds.

My mother's Realm sat just on the outside of Hyrule. The Mystical world that her and a bunch of other crack head gods created while sitting around one day. Needless to say, jealously got the better of one god, and he wanted the whole kingdom for himself. My mother and the other gods fought this over, resulting in all the other gods dead. My mother used the triforce and sealed him away, but she already knew the barrier was not going to hold him.

After my mother sealed him a way, she gave birth to my sister. Power to the pregnant ladies. My mother being the ultimate strategist that she is , note the sarcasm, gave most of her power to Zelda and sent her down to Hyrule to help when the angry god got out again, we all knew that would happen. Then she created a hero to aid Zelda, but in the end, saves her butt, because Zelda is completely useless. I definitely believed that Zelda should have been the one to seal Demise away, but of course, people are sexist and think women are inferior to men.

Zelda ploped down on one of the couches in the dining room. I didn't know why it's called the dining room, though. We don't even eat in here.

"Zelda, I'm sorry," I said though the words taste like acid in my mouth because I know what is coming after this, " continue," I paused trying to keep my self from puking all over the floor, " with your story." There said it. Mother would have been proud of me, always saying I should try and be nice to my sister. Trying to feed me this crap that she's been through a lot.

Zelda's face brightened, the tears magically disappearing from her eyes. " Ohhhh kay. If you're going to beg me…" she trailed off then jumped right back into the story about her two-tailed cat named Mia Thermopolis.

Some one kill me now. Where was Mother when i needed her? I remembered Mother saying that she had someone for us to meet today, Where was she?

I waited, pacing around the room like a caged cat, barely listening to Zelda drone on and on about her stupid loftwing.

Five minutes later, still no sign of mother. I sighed and leaned up against the wall, right where I could see who came in but they wouldn't see me.

'''

My mother entered. Her blonde hair perfect just like Zelda's. Her graceful walk clearly marking her as the Goddess Hylia told in stories down in the mortal world, Hyrule.

"This is the person I was telling you all about." She said stepping aside, to let him in.

He had longer hair in the front and slightly shorter light brown hair in the back. He was well muscled and walked stiffly like he was in pain. He wore a dark green tunic, not unlike the ones that my team and I wore while on missions.

"Astley, say hello." my mother said.

He opened his mouth to say hello, but Zelda happened.

She leaped up and launched her self at him full speed. Poor guy. I, myself, had been at one time a target of her affections. That day ended badly.

"Oh Astley, I missed you so much!"

She pulled back seemingly trying to compose herself. It was silent for a few awkward seconds. I guessed I was going to have to save this conversation. Family saves family.

" Oh goddesses, Zelda. Stop that you'll scare the poor boy." Really? Sometimes I swore I was the most socially retarded person in the realm. Some conversation saver I was.

Zelda shot me a look, and I fought the smile trying to creep up on my face.

Astley looked to me. His wide sea blue eyes cut into mine. I looked away casually, but was really trying to fight of a shiver of seemed to be able to look into my were things in my souli didn'twantanybodyto see or know about.

I peeled myself off of the wall and walked over sticking my hand out.

"Zara WhyteStar." I said introducing myself.

He smiled at me, a perfect smile, and places his hand in mine. Almost sub consciously, he gives me the once-over. I didn't think I looked like a princess, but at least I tried to tame my wild mass of curls that border on afro-like in the morning. I deep blue tunic was clean and freshly pressed meaning, I hadn't slept in it, and had put it on that morning. My boots were scuff free which is a accomplishment all on it's own, if you knew who I was, and a bout the weird relationship I have with the floor.

My heart did this weird pitter-patter dance around my ribcage. _Stop it_, I told my self. _Things always get ugly when you let your emotions get out of control._

I felt the smile slipping from my face. I let go of his hand and patted my hair. Wild curls tend to like to break free from tight French braids. "I apologize for my sister. When she eats too much sugar, she bounces off the wall." I said, even though I don't really know if that's true or not.

My mother put a hand to her face, but not before I saw her trying not to laugh.

Zelda, on the other hand, was not amused at all. She gave me the dirtiest look ever, that made me glad that looks can't kill.

Astley laughed quietly to himself. "I'll certainly keep that in mind." he said.

My mother took over from here.

" So Astley, how does it feel to be alive again?" She asked.

"Fine, I guess. At least this time around I can speak." he said

Everything clicks. This boy, this Hero, was the boy who Zelda married while down in Hyrule. This all made sense now. I was wondering why Mother would bring him here, I guess now I knew why.

I guess one could say I was a little peeved about this new development.

"So you're the Hero, huh?" I asked interrupting them.

He turns to me. "Yuppers." he says.

I would have raised an eyebrow this ridiculous word, but my feelings were other wise occupied.

" So you married Zelda…in Hyrule, right?"

"Yes." he drawled out not sure what I am getting at.

"And she did what exactly?" I asked

"Zar-" Zelda started to say, but I snapped my fingers and pointed to her.

"I am ask viable questions. You may already know the answer to them, but I don't. Be quite. Please and thank you." I turned back to the all-muscle-and-no-brain Hero, awaiting my answer.

"She was the goddess."

"I didn't ask what she was. I asked what she did. Did she fight?"

"No"

"Did she get herself kidnapped multiple times resulting in your having to save her?"

"Yes, but I didn't mind."

" Did she do anything of importance, beside get in your way?"

"No."

I looked at my mother. "Heroes are pointless." I looked at Astley. "You should have given her the sword." I said, jerking my head towards flighty Zelda, and walked out of the dining room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Now review. Dead serious. Just type something and press the review button. IDC! : ) Logging off now, Bye! See you and chapter 2!**

**-ZW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! S'me ZW here. Thanks for all the reviews! I LUV reading them! Now onto Disclaimer.**

**Me: CHICKENS ARE CANNIBALS (no seriously, they are) AND I DON"T OWN THE FREAKIN' AWESOME LEGEND OF ZELDA!**

**My best friend named Kitty: Calm down free spirit. (Band nickname.)**

**Me: no seriously. I don't really own The Legend of Zelda. And chickens really are cannibals.**

2

_It's not when I look at all the memories and good times we had that makes me sad. It's when you consider those memories as nothing to you when they meant everything to me. _

I marched down the hall away from the dining room and turned. _I wonder how much trouble I'll be in this time. _I began wondering, but instead of my mother it was Zelda who was mad at me. I smiled at that thought of my some what tame but very energetic sister trying to murder me when I am sleeping. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit at the thought.

"Ah, it has been a long time since have heard that laugh" I turned to find my dad leaning up against the wall staring at me.

Bernard WhyteStar, a man who really liked his food, was tall for his age well-built too. His bald head reflected the light in the hallway. His eyes glittered with happiness and mischief. He walked toward me all deadly grace. _Immortality suites him. _I thought.

"Hey Daddy," I say, " have I ever told you that I trained you well?" I asked.

He scoffed at me. "Yeah, and pigs can fly around the world. Nice try kiddo, I've been training for longer that you have been alive." He looks at me making me wary.

"So…," he says all friendliness which makes me wonder what he wants me to do, "ya wanna find something to snoop into?" He asked coming over to put his arm around me.

I frowned at him, then shrugged him off.

"Uh no. You remember what happened last time."

He looks up into the air, fondness written all over his face.

"Ah, the good ole days. Gotta love 'em."

"Oh yes, I so enjoyed being grounded till I'm 42." I say sarcastically. I move around him and continue on to my room.

"And you still would be if it weren't for me. And besides you're the Goddess of the Guardians. You don't grow old." I clapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't go blabbering your mouth, telling people who I am. It will get you killed." I removed my hand from his mouth, and sighed sadly.

I remember that day when they had asked me to be goddess. They kidnapped me off of my horse while I was riding. I had been bound and gagged for days, the whole castle had been in an uproar. Finally they brought me out of the dungeon, which by then I was in a bad mood, and didn't really want to do any thing, besides take a bath. Although they convinced me to take the job by death threat… However terrible they were to me, It was still the best decision I have ever made.

"Hey, you still with me?" Dad asked.

"No, I'm in my room."

"Smart-aleck."

" I'm in no mood for games tonight, Dad. I have more important things to do. Like cry in my room over how unfair life is to me."

I power-walk down the hallway and up the stairs to the tower, my room. Dad catches my arm, and drags me back down the stair case, heading the away from my room.

"Noooooo," I cried facetiously, " good bye my room, I will return with out this doddering old fool, dragging me back down the stairs." I salute the entrance to the tower stairs.

"Oh, come on, an escapade will do you good. I've been watching you turn into your mother." He says still dragging me down the hall towards the stairs to the upper level, and then to the attic.

I gasp. "No! Not like the Ice Queen! You might be on to something here Pops." I stop and place all my weight on my feet, effectively loosening my arm from his grasp.

" An escapade will do me good." I say decidedly, then take off into a run up the stairs, screaming at the top of my lungs "ON WARD POPS! TO THE ATTIC!"

'''

Dad and I stopped at the barrier that was put in place after one too many monsters were let out of the attic when I was about 6 or 7. Dad got blamed for that one.

"Sword." I command holding out my hand for a sword. I didn't bring one. I didn't have to. I could kill anything with just my hands, but swords made it much cleaner.

Another reason is because Dad always has a spare. Whenever we go on missions, my team and I, Dad would always have us covered with anything we needed. Food, lock picks, first aid all of it in one of the special packs that each of the guardians were entrusted with.

The packs were super tiny, but were enchanted so they held rooms in them. We just had to know the password to them. Our very own taverns basically.

Each one was equipped with a weapon room, bathroom, a kitchen that never ran out of food, treasure room, and a master bedroom. Normally we didn't get more rooms added since we had all that was necessary, if we were needed to spend several days out side, but that was still a possibility. Like mine had several training rooms that gave me new training courses every few days.

Dad placed a hilt of a sword in my hand.

I flipped it over so I study the blade better.

"Nice." I say appreciatively.

"Only the best around here." Dad replies smugly.

I snorted, glanced over at him for a second, then chanted a goddess spell that allowed me to pass through barriers undetected.

I pass over to the other side and gain visibility again. I turn around and wait for my dad.

" Ha ha Zara. Very funny. Do the enchantment." he says dryly.

Dad hates doing magic, and since I was so good at it he most of the time made me do it.

I smiled wryly at him.

"Sorry, forgot you can't do magic." I say doing the enchantment.

Once he had passed through the barrier, he looks over at me.

"I can do magic you know." he said.

I nod. "I know. You just don't like doing it."

He smiled at me and patted me on the back.

"Good girl, Zara." he rubs his hands together. "Let's see what the attic throws at us today." he says and bounds up the remaining steps to the attic door.

Dad and I step into the attic, and stop staring at the wide expanse of stuff around them.

"Ah, never gets old." Dad says looking around spotting a few markers that we had previously used to help us find our way around.

The attic was like one never ending expanse of garbage collected from all the other gods. When they were defeated Mother got everything of theirs. Mother is always looking for stuff that they had borrowed from her when she was young and never returned it. Like I said, long time ago.

Sometimes she sends Dad and I up here with a list looking for stuff.

"What never does?" I say eyeing a large wooden doll house that always and forever will creep me out.

Dad turns to me. "Fighting, getting in trouble with the Ice Queen, eating food that I've stolen from the cooks, hiding from the cooks for stealing their food, exploring, all the fun stuff."

I snort, which if I did in front of Mother I would be grounded…and doing needle work in the conservatory all day…and hosting galas for all Mother's friends all night.

Dad and I un-sheath our swords and move into the first opening nearest to us.

I hear a whisper soft pidder-padder, move behind me.

I stop dead in the middle of the floor, and cock my head waiting for the sound again. I wait five minutes, before murmuring to my self, " must have been my imagination.", but it's not. It never is just my imagination. The only reason I'm still alive today, is because I know how to act stupid, just like Zelda.

I continue moving like I don't have a care in the world, the only difference is that no one can hear me move. I've trained hard for attacks like this, the silent ninja ones. The ones that the person of interest doesn't know they are being stalked until the very end when they are cut down from behind and the last face they see is the one of their murderer. I would never do that, not in a million years. I find it almost like cheating when I see and attack like that. Makes me sick.

I hear the pidder-padder again but don't stop. I'm all on high alert. Dad doesn't ever notice anything wrong. It's all on me. I tell my father that I'm going to split off and look for some things, which is a total lie, I'm going to sit around and wait for my attacker, and he believes me. It's pretty sad when you become an expert at lying.

I push my way through some crates and push the crates back in place to alert me if anyone, *cough* Dad *cough*, were to follow me.

I wait in silence for about a minute. Then it comes.

A big, dark mass of shadows comes into view.

"Ah, princessa," it says. It's voice is surprisingly human like, but not all the same. "You are here. I was worried I was going to have to kill that man. No matter, you are here. I will exact my revenge, and kill you slowly, just as you did my brother."

I take a deep breath and step into fighting stance, turning to face the Shadow.

Thanks for reading! Now review. Really truly seriously. Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! ZW here. Thanks for reading my story! **

3

_Reach for the moon even if you miss you will land among the stars_

The shadow moved out into the dim light, that came from an unknown source, somewhere over towards the center. It was a enormous spider. I am not kidding you , it had 16 legs, not to mention it was all hairy, and nasty, and it's eight eyes flickering all over the place in different directions.

I might have wanted to puke, but that would have left me open for an attack, so that was out of the question.

It was basically all I could do to not scream bloody murder.

I shrugged my shoulders at it like it was no big deal and I saw something like this every day which I don't it just gives me the upper hand when every one thinks I'm invincible, and never scared of anything. That really gets my goat when I finish a mission successfully, and then someone says something to the extent of "Oh, Zara, you were so wonderful, you weren't scared at all were you?" then they answer the question themselves and go on about their daily lives treating my like I'm some awesome person who doesn't have feelings, which most of the time I act like, but I not true. I was human once. I'm not immune to the feelings of fear. In fact I have many fears, I just don't ever show it.

The spider took a few steps towards me. I didn't move, only my eyes did.

The spider lunged at me, meaning for an easy kill, which didn't happen.

I step to the side, the spider just barely missing me.

"So. You think you can just kill me without an explanation?" I ask knowing perfectly well it could understand me.

It laughed as it flipped around. Thank goodness I ducked I wouldn't have a head.

"It seems you have forgotten, my dear child." The spider said, giving me a really creepy smile.

I roll my eyes. "I have never, ever fought an ugly, and very stupid spider like you before. I would have remembered something that even closely resembles you." I may have taken it too far then. It looked very, very angry with me, angry enough to chew me up an spit me back out, which was the main goal I wanted. Angry people do stupid and rash things, that could possibly get them kill by a certain, legendary goddess Guardian.

I judged the spider, looking for a way to kill it. Normally spiders get squished, but I would need a big giant, to kill this thing.

_I might have to lure it into the main castle. _I heaved a big sigh. I was going to be grounded again.

I moved around the spider quickly, never leaving my back exposed. I crashed through the boxes that I had set up earlier, that were meant to keep people out , but kept me locked in instead. I took the same path my dad took and bounded around the place leading it on a wild goose chase.

I was bounding and leaping over objects, looking solely for my only option of living.

I had used that passage so many times before it was frustrating that I couldn't find it now. Another leap, another bound, nothing looking familiar to my memory.

"You can't run forever, Princessa." the spider taunted.

I had to dive-bomb a stack of flour bags next to me to avoid getting my head knocked off. Of course, knowing my luck, some of the bags were open, and they dumped themselves all over me. I stood up, and in a fit of anger that nearly cost me my life, I kicked them using a little of my Goddess power to send them flying. Luckily my foot sort of caught on the latch to the trap that I had been so desperately looking for, thus sending me toppling over, saving my life. The only time I've been thankful my human clumsiness. I scrabbled around and yanked the latch up using more strength than I should have sending the cover of the secret opening careening into the face of the now very pissed off spider.

The spider looked at me. I looked at it. We had this whole staring contest thing going on. It blinked. I won.

"See ya!" I waved, dropping down into the hallway below. I caught the dazzled look on the spider's face just before I hit the ground, rolling into a summersault, to stop my legs from breaking at the long drop.

The spider rushed over to the opening in the floor, or ceiling depending on where one was at, and crouched down, peering down at me.

I giggled just like Zelda, all cutesy and I-just-know-how-to-work-your-last-nerve, and waved up at it.

It growled at me, and using it's needle-like feet, started tearing up the ceiling/floor.

"I will have my revenge on you. My brother was head of the whole clan, and you killed him. Oh, yes, I will definitely kill you."

I was poked in the shoulder. I glanced over and saw a wide-eyed brown-haired boy staring up at the ceiling.

"Is that normal?" Astley asked looking at me, and pointing up at the spider.

I shrugged.

"Depends on what you qualify as normal." I replied nonchalantly.

He sighed.

"Does this happen every day?" he clarified.

I only shrugged.

"Look. Can you forget your grudge with Heroes for just a second. I'm trying to escape Zelda, and you are in my way, but seeing a big spider peering down at you, seems like an adventure that quite frankly, I don't want to pass up." he said again, looking at me with his honest sea blue eyes.I caved…and then sighed. I am such a nice person, I don't know what to do with my self.

"Mm 'kay. No this is not normal. Technically there aren't supposed to be any monsters what so ever, so I'm a little out of practice. Excuse me if I get you killed."

He looked at me.

"Just me?" he asked "are you like not good enough to die or something?"

I must have sounded more conceited than I thought.

"Goddesses don't die. Sooner or later a safety belt triggers and I end up blowing this whole castle to shreds." he looked scared.

"Don't worry, My certain traits won't let me die." I said.

He chuckled to himself slightly.

"What?" I asked.

"That is very reassuring," he said, "that your certain trait won't let you die."

I snorted and shook my head, and glanced up at the spider. It was had already made a hole big half it's size.

Astley whistled.

"That thing is bigger than I thought."

I sighed. "Too bad the hallway isn't big enough to fit it all in here. It will just get stuck. Not much of a fight if you ask me." I said wistfully.

"Oh."

Astley actually looked just as sad I was.

The spider had almost finished digging the hole.

"You might want to step back and let the pro handle this." Astley said.

I don't know why but I found this hilarious. I couldn't help it, I just started laughing…and laughing…and even more laughing. He thought he could best me at sword play. Me, the goddess of the legendary League of Guardians. The group out classed all the other no-name groups. We were the best at everything. Our job demanded it. And him, thinking that fending off a god was better than us, that just struck me as funny.

The spider and Astley stared at me while I rolled on the ground laughing my butt off. Finally, I controlled myself and got up off of the floor, wiping the tears from my eyes, I looked up at the spider.

"So this brother of yours," I started saying, "did he by chance look as ugly as you?"

The spider got angry , but remained still.

"Ugly! I am considered to be very handsome." I stifled a chuckle.

Almost to my self I muttered, "I would really hate to see how beautiful the ladies are then." he heard.

It started to look slightly more aggravated than before.

"Stop it." Astley said under his breath. I ignored him.

" You darn insult me and my clan? That is considered treason and I punishable by death." the spider said emotionlessly.

I ignored that too.

"Sorry to say," I said looking down at my feet, "I don't really remember killing any thing as ugly as you." I finished looking up a smile plastered to my face.

"I wouldn't do that." Astley warned.

" You don't remember him!" it shrieked. I hit a weak chink.

It raked it's claws once more and fell to the floor.

Astley yanked me into his chest, his arms forming iron bands around me holding me in place crushed between him and the floor, his back taking most of the wood that had fallen from the ceiling when the spider came down.

"I told you not to do that." he growled in my ear.

* * *

OOOOOH what's gonna happen? read on to find out. OH read and review please.

-ZW


	4. Chapter 4

**HIYA! I was sick for a long time so i didn't post... Sorry for the wait! **

4

_It's funny when someone says I love you and you don't feel anything but when they say I don't love you anymore you can feel every ounce that was drained out of your entire being._

I grunted. If I did that when Mother was around, she would think that was worse than anything I'd done so far. She's dead set on me becoming a proper young lady, and I'm dead set against her. I have very little intention of staying the crown princess. Once I get Zelda up to speed on everything I had been taught in her place, I have every intention of stepping down and letting her take my place. Let her go to all those boring meetings were the only way to keep oneself busy is to fall asleep. I'm dead serious.

The spider chuckled.

"Oh, how touching. Now I'm going to kill you…slowly."

Astley was up and facing the spider seconds later.

I waited on the ground for my heart to stop it's erratic dancing. _Don't let your emotions get out of control._ I told myself. I never listened.

I slowly got off the ground. My eyes scanned the ground for my fallen sword. I was being lazy, and called it to me using a useful goddess house cleaning spell. Believe it or not, goddesses clean their home on their own. That's why I have a maid's uniform hanging up in my wardrobe.

I brandished my sword about getting a feel for it. I smiled. This was my type of escapade.

I leaped at the spider.

It could barely see me coming. No, I'm dead serious, it literally couldn't turn around and see me coming.

I landed on it's back and dug my blade into it's thorax. It thrashed about, sending me flying into the wall.

I was a bit peeved. No one, ever tries to do that with out getting their body chopped up into a million, tiny, little pieces. One problem, my sword "Oh, how touching. Now I'm going to kill you…slowly."

Astley was up and facing the spider seconds later.

I waited on the ground for my heart to stop it's erratic dancing. _Don't let your emotions get out of control._ I told myself. I never listened.

I slowly got off the ground. My eyes scanned the ground for my fallen sword. I was being lazy, and called it to me using a useful goddess house cleaning spell. Believe it or not, goddesses clean their home on their own. That's why I have a maid's uniform hanging up in my wardrobe.

I brandished my sword about getting a feel for it. I smiled. This was my type of escapade.

I leaped at the spider.

It could barely see me coming. No, I'm dead serious, it literally couldn't turn around and see me coming.

I landed on it's back and dug my blade into it's thorax. It thrashed about, sending me flying into the wall.

I was a bit peeved. No one, ever tries to do that with out getting their body chopped up into a million, tiny, little pieces. One problem, my sword was still stuck in the back of the spider.

The wound on the thorax of the spider was sending out sprays of a nasty green colored pus. I was constantly dodging them.

I leapt to the side around the other side of the spider.

"Whatch'a waitin' for Zara?" Astley asked moving to the side to avoid the pus. "Just go ahead and kill it."

I turned around and made the gesture meaning "would you like to try?"

He shook his head "no" and held up his hands in defeat.

I turned back to the spider. It was lying on the ground, staring up at me weakly. All that pus had made it shrink in size considerably.

I summoned all the power I had (which was a lot, considering I have had a long time to work on my will power), and created a giant foot. I started to back up. When things get squished, they splatter.

The foot came down and I slowed time down just a little just to duck behind the first thing that I could, which just so happened to be a very handsome hero of time. I released my hold on time and waited for the splatter.

When it was over, I cautiously pried my nails out of the back of Astley's tunic and looked up at him.

He was covered head to toe in green gunk. His head was down and he wasn't breathing. He smelled really, really bad.

I poked him in the chest, just to make sure he was still alive.

"Please tell me, you did not just hide behind me, and let me get covered in spider insides." he said when I poked him.

" I did not hide behind you and let you get covered in spider guts." I lied.

He opened his eyes slowly. He closed them again, when he saw himself.

"You lied to me."

"You told me to."

I looked around at the hallway, and sighed. I guess my Saturday was going to be spent cleaning spider guts off the walls and ceiling. I looked down at the carpet, and got a brilliant idea.

Astley must have had the same thought because he shook his head.

"That won't work."

"Try me." I said already pulling up the carpet. I wanted to take the carpet out and roll all the spider insides together in a enormous ball. Then I could roll it down stairs and out side into the courtyard where I could light it on fire. Perfect plan.

"Would you like a hug?" It was clearly a redundant question. There was no way I wanted a hug from slime boy.

"No, I would not like a hug, but I will get you a bath and new clothes if you help me." I said, pulling my innocent face that I use on Mother when Dad was to blame.

He completely melted under my gaze.

"Fine. I'll help. But first things first." He pulled off his goop covered boots, and threw them into the pile. He pulled off his tunic and threw it in the pile as well.

I tried very hard not to stare at his very well-toned body. I my head I was running around screaming, and trying very hard not to fall over dead. I kept my face neutral. Don't ask how, I just did.

I ripped up the rest the carpet and started rolling. I put a block on the sides so the stuff wouldn't squish out the sides. I rolled it all up, tunic and all. Finally, I was finished. It just laid in the middle of the hallway, Astley, nor I, wanting to touch it.

We just stared at it. I would have moved it, but I wasn't feeling well. Watching a spider, the same size as me, get squished, does not bode well for my stomach. Or using large quantities of magic in one day, let alone in the same hour.

I nudged the spider roll. I made a weird squishy sound.

I looked at Astley. He looked at me. I wished that he wasn't so good looking then maybe I could cut my losses and get on with my boring life.

I bent down and picked up the spider roll and dragged it down the staircase, Astley lagging behind, pretending to help.

Ugg, this was going to be a long Saturday.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! :D now please review!**

** -ZW **


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! I finished my new chapter! :D *in head thinking* Oh Ma Gawd, I did not just say that, did I? *out of head, Smiling like an idiot***

5

_Smile it makes your butt tingle…_

I dragged the spider roll to the first level, and down the hallway without getting caught by Mother.

Astley was still lagging behind me. I wanted to make him suffer without a bath, but the stench of him was making me rethink my plans.

"Are you sure Hylia won't get mad if we come through here?" Astley questioned, staring at the all white music room, then down at his spider mush covered body.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not Mother I'm worried about." I mutter to myself.

I really didn't want to get caught by her. The music goddess, the one who will deep-fry anyone in a pot of oil if they so much as step foot into her music room without permission, my very best friend in the whole wide world, Musa Reed.

I didn't want to use the music room as a shortcut to the court yard, but alas that was out of the question. I just hoped I would be forgiven.

Astley still looked skeptical, about tramping through the white, and very clean, music room with the roll.

I sighed and picked up my end of the roll and started to move.

"Zara," a very musically familiar voice said, "I hope you were not planning to take that through the music room. My music room."

I turned around.

Musa Reed stood behind me, her very long electric blue hair pulled into two pigtails, on either side of her head. She wore a short black skirt, that had the same coloring as her hair as the trim. Long black boots went up to meet the skirt, and her shirt was, of course, black, with the sane trim as the skirt. Her violet eyes glared at me, her small hands placed on her hips. She was steamed.

She put this very scary smile, that was supposed to look friendly, on, but I knew better. I was going to get fried.

I laughed fatly.

"Hey,… Musa." I said dropping the roll and stepping in away from it.

Her eyes didn't miss a thing. Especially the half-naked boy standing right in front of her. I could practically hear the innuendos now.

She pasted a smile on her face, which to the untrained eye, made her seem happy and friendly. Yeah, I was not swallowing that crap. I was still in big trouble.

"Who are you?" She asked her eyes looking him up and down.

I was about to give my self a face-palm if she kept this up. It was painfully obvious that she did not listen to me when I was ranting about how unfair life was to me by bringing me something I did not need: Zelda and a very hot and very off-limits boy who still remains a thorn in my side, even though, I had only know him for a short period of time.

Astley smiled his crooked half- smile, and yet again, I couldn't stop my heart from doing a tap-dance. I considered getting a leash for it.

"I'm Astley." he said oh-so-casually. Musa's smile widened as she looked at me and wiggled her eyebrows. I seriously wanted to go up to her and slap her in the face, several times, just for good measure, and for the-soon-to-be-coming jokes and innuendos.

I raised my eyebrows at her and crossed my arms in front of me. I was tired, I was in serious need of a bath, and I certainly did not need any of this right now.

She continued smiling at me, and I continued giving her my famous one-eyebrow-raised glare. Astley looked from me, to her and back again, searching for some apparent sign that we were having this awesome telepathic conversation, which was not happening. I was just willing my thoughts into her head. That doesn't always work.

"Musa. How are you?" I said tightly. That was code for, "Leave. Now."

Her smile dropped suddenly. "Fine and you?" That was code for, "No. That is never going to happen in a million years, so suck it up and deal with it."

I switched tactics.

"Good, good. I was just wondering if by chance you saw the new meat that came in?" That itself was not a code, but a reminder instead of the time when her and I were in Hyrule, (back when I was allowed to go) and we, or rather, she, saw an apprenticed butcher, and thought he was cute. She then proceeded to shout to the whole population within a five mile radius her thoughts. I really thought I was going to die of embarrassment.

So the story continues, with her going on a "vacation" with said butcher. Turns out, she really wasn't into the perverted type. Musa has from then on, always insists that we call the new people "meat" like we were going to eat them or something.

"Oh, yeah I did. I thought they looked tasty." Oh Hylia. Seriously!?

"Yeah, I thought so too," I said ,giving her a meaningful look, "too bad they were already taken."

She gasped, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. Shock registered on her face.

"Gasp!" she said, like in needed commentary or something, "By who? Or is it whom? I can never remember."

I rolled my eyes. "By her." I had no need to explain who "her" was.

She gasped yet again. "Gasp!"

"Stop that."

"Sorry. You mean by 'her' her?"

resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Yes, by her."

Musa's face fell. She turned to look at Astley, who looked even more confused, and said, "Carry on, and peace be with you."

That time in did do a face-palm. I wanted to slap her…again.

He looks at me, and I, not knowing how to respond to that, shrugged. I like shrugs. They are always noncommittal, and provide the correct response to certain cases much like my own.

Astley sighed. " I have a feeling you were talking about me, but I'm not quite sure how I fit in there…" he trailed off looking at Musa hopefully.

She giggled like a maniac and skipped off down the hall.

I looked back down at the cursed spider roll, blaming it for every wrong thing that has happened in my life. Sometimes in your immortal life, you just got to blame the occasional squished spider roll. Even if the wrong thing could possibly be the best thing that has happened to you, in your long existence.

I sighed a long and strung out sigh. Time to burn the roll. I did a mental wellness check and decided I could risk another goddess spell and not go into "recovery" mode.

"Recovery" mode being that I fall into a deep sleep and stay that way till I have recovered and in tip-top condition.

I chanted under my breath (have to love those Cleaning spells, even if they are weirdly detailed.) and mentally shoved the roll out side to the courtyard, leaving a nice message for the butler instructing him to burn it.

I guess I overestimate myself sometimes. And those sometimes, send me flying into recovery mode faster than fast. Like in this case.

I fell to my knees and immediately blacked out. Falling dangerously fast into the deep, and dreamless sleep of recovery mode and hoping with all my might that someone would get Astley a bath, he desperately needed it.

* * *

**Hi! thanks for reading! Now do me a favor AND REVIEW! Thxs...:P**

**-ZW **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. I uploaded to make Y'all happy! ENJOY :D **

6

_And when you are not smiling your butt is not tingling._

I opened my eyes slowly, recognizing the familiar carved designs of my four poster bed.

"There she is." I heard someone say.

I tried to sit up, but couldn't get very far. I flopped uselessly back onto the bed.

"Hey, hey. Don't try to sit up yet. You've been out for three days. Give your body time to adjust to being awake." the same someone said.

The person leaned over me, smelling faintly of the woods. They came into focus. Astley. Oh, he got a bath.

He slipped a hand under my head, propping me up. He held a bottle to my lips and tipped it up.

I was so out of it, I drank it, not even questioning what it was.

It tasted sour, but not sour at the same time. There was…I don't even know what it was, but it was crunchy. It reminded me of the taste of vomit.

Let's just say, I wasn't a happy camper.

I pushed The bottle away from me, unbelieving that the hero of time was trying to kill me with nasty tasting…whatever it was. I spit it out in the basin at the end of my king-sized bed.

Astley was right behind me, grabbing my waist to stop me from toppling off the end of the bed, and right into the end table, that holds a water basin and a set of clothes that I don't quite remember leaving there.

"Hey, calm down. I know it tastes bad, but it will help you regain strength." He said yanking me back towards my pillows. I fought, and he let go.

I landed on the floor. Face down.

"Now, as long as you don't plan on sleeping for another eight hours, you should be safe. I tell you some of those dreams it gives you, they are just crazy." he said picking me back up and tucking me back in bed.

"This one dream I had, Malon was trying to seduce me, and I tried to get away. Then this really, really old guy came into the picture," he shuddered, "I couldn't wake up fast enough." I stared at him like he was crazy. I mean, that came out of his head. Sub-consciously, but still.

"Now just stay there. I'm going to go and find Zelda. You need a bath. No offense, but you stink."

I raised my eyebrows. Not my fault I had to fight a stupid spider and send my body into recovery mode. Okay, when you put it like that, I guess it is.

He laughed, walking out of the room.

I wriggled. And squiggled. That was some tucking in. I couldn't even move my arms.

I lay there for years and years. Not, really, but when all you have to stare at, is a canopy, that you've seen every day for the last hundred-and-something years (I really am only 180 years, still just a child compared to my mother and father. Down in Hyrule, I would be considered 18. An adult.) it gets old. Real quick.

I ran my eyes over the same familiar swirling and twisting gold lines, that I've run my eyes the length of a hundred times, waiting for some one to come close enough to this wing of the castle to hear my screams. If I could get my mouth to work that is.

When a goddess is sent to recovery mode, all her unnecessary body functions are shut down in order to preserve the major ones. Like breathing, and such. Muscle memory was still on, tho, thank goodness. My digestive system was down, because I have body fat for a reason, Duh.

I've only been in recovery mode once before this.

I was 50 or 60, and I had found out that I had a sister who was down in the mortal world being awesome. I threw a temper tantrum. A big one. I was exploding magic all over the place. Fire magic, of course. I was uncontrollable. I finally depleted my innocence of youth magic and cut into some really big magic, like setting myself on fire, and having the ability to not burn myself. I was in recovery mode for three weeks. I went from 120 pounds to about 80 pounds. I'm still making up for that. I won't ever be able get fat. I always burn it off. Even mow I only weigh a shocking 110 pounds. The biggest I've been in 110 years.

My door was pushed open, and Zelda came flying in, launching her self onto me. I. Couldn't. Breath. She held me, giving me a half hug, before she got a whiff of me.

"Oh, he wasn't kidding when he said you stink." Thanks for sugar coating it.

She peeled the blankets off me and yanked me out of bed. I should have know my balance were still in recovery mode. I, of course, did a face plant into the ground, looking as graceful as ever. (not.)

"Oh," Zelda said, "maybe I shouldn't have done that."

Astley sighed and picked me up off the ground, cradling me to his chest. My heart jumps around a bit at this near proximity.

I know I shouldn't feel this. I know it will never happen. I know I'm just setting myself up for heartbreak. I just can't stop how I feel.

_stop it. This could never work. You are just setting yourself up for a major let down in the end. _I chastise myself. Why don't I ever listen?

I turned my head away from him and concentrated on how bad I really did smell. I really wish someone thought to change my clothes before letting me sleep.

Astley set me down in the bathroom then was promptly shooed away with orders to go and get Mother.

Zelda helped, and when I say helped I really mean forced, me out of my clothes and into a nice big fluffy white robe. My skin looked nasty compared to it.

Zelda drew my bath water, making the bathroom cloud up with steam. Finally someone knocked on the door, and Mother entered.

She saw me sitting on the counter.

"What happened to you?" she asked staring at me in shock. I guess Zelda didn't tell her.

"I, uh, was in recovery mode."

Mother stared at me, unbelievingly. She looked at Zelda bent over the tub. Zelda glanced up before looking back to the tub and solemnly nodding her head.

"Oh, my baby!" Mother said running up tot me before stopping 5 ft in front of me. She blinked and sucked in a big breath.

"You know what? I think a hug could wait."

I chuckled to myself.

Mother and Zelda helped me into the tub where they continued to scrub multiple layers of skin off. Then lather me with many lavender smelling potions.

Finally I was deemed worth enough to get out of the tub. You have no idea how embarrassing it is to be bathed by your own family. I pity the old people.

The dressed me up in a freaking dress, knowing full well I wouldn't object.

It was a dark purply-pink color.(I didn't even know I owned a dress :O ) White lace decorated the bottom, and along the sleeves. They laced the corset up tight so it clung to my every curve. The sleeves tightened around my elbow but then flowed outward down to the bottom of my hands. The hem fell just below my knees. It was fluffed out, so it was sort of bell-shaped. Long dark brown boots climbed up my legs and sat just above the hem line.

Mother curled my hair then pulled it into a high pony tail, while Zelda painted my face.

When the let me look in the mirror I was surprised. I actually looked…beautiful.

After the bath, I regained most of my balance in my walking appendages, so Mother and Zelda dragged me down to diner.

Diner was like a state affaire. No body missed it. We all had to drop whatever it was we were doing to sit down in the great hall (I still don't get why we don't use the dinning room as, well…a dinning room) at the long table and eat. We are supposed to act like a nice big happy family…and friends.

Ever since I became the Goddess of the Guardians, most of my crew lives in the castle. Yeah, one nice big happy family.

Zelda held one arm in her surprisingly tight grip, Mother holding the other. They dragged me along corridor after another, then another, before finally stopping at a set of tall oak doors.

Epic battle scenes were etched into each one. They were placed on the door so they told a story of the battle of Demise, the god of destruction and my mother, how she heeded the prayers of the mortals in her realm and defeated him so they could go back to their ordinary lives.

Mother waved her hand at the doors and they opened by themselves.

The ceiling was not a ceiling. It was filled with stars like in an open sky on a clear night.

The floor was a mirror image of the ceiling. It was supposed to give the illusion of walking in the sky, as well as eating. Eve though I have seen it a billion times it still brings a shiver down my spine.

Zelda let go of my arms as well Mother. I stood there awkwardly, in the middle of the doorway, torn between, not wanting my comrades to see me dressed up, and wanting to eat everything on the table.

I chose to eat instead of saving face, and went and sat down next to Dad.

He was always the first one to show for dinner. That man could eat us out of house and home if we let him, or should I say the cooks.

When ever I go down there, Dad is always there trying to sneak some food. But I swear, Chef lady has eyes in the back of her head. Seriously.

Three of my comrades came in talking to one another, sitting down on the opposite side of the table, eyes passing over me. Just what I wanted.

I kept my eyes downcast, fearing one of them would look up and recognize me. I would never hear the end of it. They wouldn't listen to my explanation, of Zelda and Mother forcing me into it. (I would leave out the part of me actually liking it. ;)

Zelda took her spot on the opposite side of Dad, casting a wink in my direction, and mimicking zipping her lips, locking them, and throwing away the key. I wish.

Mother took her place at the head of the table, sitting elegantly like a goddess should. (notice how I don't mention that I'm sitting elegantly. It was more of a slouch. Well,… as much as I could manage in a corset…) =_=

Astley took the place on my right side. I was impressed at how much he cleaned up. His normally tousled light brown hair was combed neatly off to the side. It **smelt** like he had a bath (I have a feeling that Zelda had something to do with this…) and he was wearing a neatly pressed dark blue tunic.

He flashed me his famous perfect smile, resulting in the rib caged dance of the heart. I try my best to ignore it, concentrating on the platters of food arriving conveniently at that moment.

"You look nice." he said close to my ears.

Immediately heat rose to my cheeks, and my heart sped up. I turned my face away from him, faking asking a question to Dad.

Muse took her spot next Astley, thus completing our family.

Mother stood up and clinked her spoon on her glass.

"Let's eat." she said once she had our attention. She didn't even finish before I had grabbed food from every plate near me and filled up my plate.

I had everyone's attention now.

A bite of chicken was half way to my mouth before I'd noticed. I quickly put it down and straightened up. I could feel the heat creeping up my neck.

"Sorry." I coughed out.

Muse leaned over the table, squinting down at me.

"Zara? Is that you?" She asked. "Y-Your in a dress!"

Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious.

All my other comrades, started snickering and talking to the one another. Beth, the only female under me, leans across the table to say something but I cut her off.

"You wanna be runnin' laps tomorrow?" I asked. "Cuz I can sure make that happen." I am such a mean person.

Beth settled back down into her seat. Joe and Andrew, gave each other a look before eating every thing they touched.

* * *

**Finished. I think i liked writing that chapter. I know i'm gonna like the next one! Love Y'all! R&R! :D**

** -ZW**


	7. Chapter 7

7

_Listen to your gut… it tells you things. ( Dear lord this soo true)_

After dinner the table disappeared, for our nightly activities, dancing.

Mother always said "If you can't dance, you're not real." so we dance, every night. Each of us grabbed a partner, and waited for Mother to start the music.

Mother looked to Muse, the goddess of music, before nodding and throwing her hand up in the air, releasing a shower of sparks to float around us. Whenever she did this it would change our clothes, into, for females, full length dresses, and, for males, whatever it is that they wear for formal occasions.

The first slow beats of a polka, started out. I let a small laugh escape from my throat.

Andrew, my partner, groaned and tried to loosen up. He was one of those people who didn't really care if he was a real person or not. It's just females out-weighed males so he had to.

Off we were. Spinning around faster and faster. The swish of skirts, filling the air, adding a reliable tempo to the music.

Andrew looked as if he were concentrating hard on the dance steps. I just had to laugh. He didn't concentrate nearly as much at swordplay.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I didn't want his brain to explode from exertion.

"Yeah." he said.

"Mkay." I said not really believing him. " If you really think so. I'm sure I could get Mother to let you be excused. If you wanted."

He looked at me funny. "But then you'll be left out." he protested.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure I'll be fine. I mean I have been dancing since I was eight years old."

Andrew whistled. "Long time."

I shrugged. I didn't really care. I stopped thinking about how each dance went a hundred years ago. My feet do all the work now.

When the time came to switch partners, I switched partners…and landed with the one person I couldn't afford to.

"Hi." Astley said smiling like he usually does.

I mumbled incoherently. I was having a bit of trouble thinking with his hand on my waist. For the first time in a long while, I had to remember to tell my feet to move. Other wise, I would just stand still in the middle of the floor, looking like an idiot.

I looked down at his collarbone, afraid to meet his eyes. I'm so pathetic. I felt his hand leave my waist to tilt my chin up, making me meet his eyes.

"My eyes are right here." he said softly.

I did the only thing I could do to not respond to that: babble.

"Hero of time, huh? That must have been exciting. All that running around and killing…stuff. Sure sounds pretty nifty." I said. "And all the dungeons you got to go through. Pretty cool, huh." There goes the small amount of dignity I had left. It died a slow and painful death.

Astley laughed.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Astley admitted.

I sighed relieved. I wasn't going to die of embarrassment…yet.

"So…," I said after a few minutes of trying to come up with something to say. "How's life? I was out for a few days, so I-"

"Why do you hate Zelda?" Astley said cutting in.

I floundered around for something to say. "I-I don't hate her." I finally say.

Astley looks at me skeptically. "I've seen the way you look at her."

I look off to the side at my sister, who is laughing with our dad.

"You know, I never even knew that I had a sister, until the day she showed up." I look back up at Astley.

"It was my automatic response to push her away. I have secrets that would get her killed. I have no other way of referring to her. Even though, when I was a little girl, all I wished for was an older sister, who would have time for me. Unlike my parents. That was until I was.." I paused looking away. I didn't know this guy. No matter if I really wanted to.

"..cursed. Then I was grateful for not having one." I looked up at Astley to see if this was making any sense to him, cuz it sure didn't to me.

He looked thoughtful. I took the time to really study his face.

His strong prominent jaw captures my attention first. I then make my way up to his cheekbones. I long to run my fingers of his smooth skin. His golden hair ruffled slightly as we twirl around the dance floor.

"Done now?" he asked.

It is then that I realize that he had come back into focus and was humoring me. Oh that was embarrassing.

I looked away a blush creeping up my neck and up to my face.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"So to our earlier conversation, you just push her away because of your secret? That hardly seems fair. How do you know you couldn't tell

her you secret?" he said.

Anger slowly began to form in my stomach. He doesn't know me. Who does he think he is for asking me to do something like that?

I stopped dancing and stepped away from Astley. He looked at me surprised.

" I have my reasons. And besides, what business is it of yours to tell me how to act." I said coldly. I turned around, Mother's spell on my appearance disappearing, and stormed out of the room, a trail of flames in my wake.


	8. Chapter 8

8

_Dear lord, please help me to not scream at the cheese in the store any more…_

_( yes I really do scream at cheese…in the store)_

_Why does he make me sooo angry? _I thought storming up the grand stair case up to the training room. I was going to cry, but I was going to fight it off with some training.

I stepped into the training room, and looked around at what I could train with. I could train in a number of things. I could train in agility, or swordplay, or I could crawl up into that alcove and think of battle plans that include exterminating a certain golden haired boy.

I chose the latter.

I scrambled up into my secret alcove, manipulating the shadows to hide me. In the alcove, there was a book that I doodled in sometimes, an ink well and quill, and a map of the palace that I had been working on for some time. So far, it held a accurate account of all the secret passages and hiding spots of the third floor.

I ignored all these things and settled in the far corner, pulling my knees up to my chest. I idly wondered what it would have been like if I wasn't the goddess chosen to preside over the legendary Guardians.

I decided that the only thing different in my life would be, I would be capable to have the older sister I've always wanted.

Settling down into a comfortable position, I let my thoughts wander off far way where goddesses actually got their wishes.

XXX

The sudden noise jolted me out of my self-incited stupor. It was sort of a snuffling noise almost like some one was sniffing something.

Still using the shadows to hide me, I carefully moved my stiff body out of the position it had been in for the last however long I'd been daydreaming. I peered around the edge of the wall that was hiding me and almost had a coronary. A tiny dragon was looking around sniffing all our equipment. I was afraid it was going to sniff on of the swords though it's nose.

It was a sleek green color, the topside of it a dark forest green, the soft underside a soft meadow green. It's beady little eyes wide with fear and wonderment as it scuttled around the room. Moving ever-so-slowly, I slipped out of my hidey hole, my eyes glued to the baby dragon in the middle of the room trying not to scare it.

"Hey little guy." I said softly moving slowly enough to show it I wasn't a threat. Slowly I reached my hand out towards the dragon. It crouched down barring it's fangs at me and began to hiss at me. I still continued to reach forward with my hand outstretched.

"I don't bite." I said. That was stupid. Of course I don't bite. Especially not tiny reptiles that have impressive rows of sharp teeth.

The dragon continued to hiss at me, it's eyes alternating glances between me and the door which I had left slightly ajar. In an act of defense the dragon lunged forward at me sinking it's teeth into my upper left arm.

"Ouch." I said in monotone. Was that supposed to hurt me? I looked down at where the dragon had bitten me. A dozen tiny pin-pricks dotted my skin in a half circular motion. The sleeve of my dress was torn irreparably. I knew that if I could hide myself from Mother long enough, she would never find out about the sleeve. I mean, that's all she would care about.

The dragon scuttled away from me out the door before I could stop it. Shrugging my shoulders, I stood up and began to throw knives at the target on the far wall. One could never be prepared enough.

XXX

"Rise and shine ladies!" I shouted banging two pots together while walking through the halls. The call had come way early that morning. My team and I were supposed to go down to Hyrule to sort out a sudden influx of monsters. The call had said that there was a temple that kept regenerating them. We were supposed to go down there and clear the temple and remove the power source from it. An ache on my arm stops me from continuing to bang the pots together. I glance down at my arm and come to the conclusion that it's the dragon's bite giving me trouble.

One by one Joe, Beth, Andrew, Muse, and Dad all groggily come out from their rooms dressed in their Guardian's tunic and hat. The tunic was a deep forest green color as well as the windsock hat. Their belts held the special guardian packs and a hook to put a weapon of choice on. My comrades and blinked at me bleary eyed.

"It's four in the morning', Chief. What are we doing up?" Joe said looking at me like I was crazy. Zelda walked out side in a dressing robe rubbing her eyes. Her blonde hair was tousled from a night's sleep.

"Zara? What are you doing up at four in the morning?" She asked. I walked over to her and patted her on the head.

"I was just about to explain that. Now just go on back to bed and I will see you in the respectable hours of the morning." I said pushing her back through her doorway and closing the door. She mumbled something incoherently through the door. I turned back to my group and was surprised to see Astley standing with them.

"Where ya goin'?" he asked rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, his hands clasped behind him. I ignored the familiar tingle that race through my veins and concentrated on schooling my face in that of disapproval.

"Joe, Beth, Andrew, Muse, and Dad please report to the training hall for special instruction." I said. They all glanced at one another and marched single file down the hall. My eye trained on Astley, I walked over to him.

"We are going no where. I just got them up for a early hour training session like I normally do." I said dismissively. Astley stopped rocking on his feet and looked at me suspiciously.

"I have a feeling you are lying to me." He said looking at me. "But don't mind me, I'll go and be bored elsewhere." He waved his hand dismissively at me then walked back into his room. I couldn't help but notice it was the one across the hall from Zelda's.

XXX

"What's on the agenda to day, Chief?" Beth asked when I walked into the training room. They all looked more awake than when I first got them up. That was good. I needed them as alert as I could get them at four in the morning.

"We are going down to Hyrule. A sudden influx of monsters has left 14 villages massacred." I said. The shock on their faces was palpable. "The monster starting point has been traced to one of the hidden temples in the forest. They say it emanates and evil aura. They called us in to check it out." I told them. Muse jumped up from her spot on the floor.

"Then I guess we should get started." She said leadings us out of the training room and down to the secret room under her music room.

XXX

In the main headquarters-my office- we all stood around Beth as she searched Hyrule for the temple that was spoken of in the message.

"I can't find it." She said opening her eyes, to glance nervously at me. I nodded my head expecting this answer. From what I had heard, the temple is hidden from normal people. The only person to access it in the last hundred years would be the hero of time. Otherwise know as Astley Birch.

"Beth, search for Astley's presence around the Lost Woods near Kokiri. He's the last one to have been in there in the last hundred years." I told her tapping my upper lip. She nodded her head and closed her eyes again sending out her mind to Hyrule.

"I've got it." she said after a few minutes. I knew she would. She has that mind power that outclasses everyone I know. Andrew touched her arm to get a feel for where he was going to place our portal. My teammates were sent to me for specific purposes. My amazing team is full of the ones that had that extra ability, like Beth, to do certain things that are extremely useful. Like setting up portals anywhere.

Andrew released Beth's arm and used his special shout that called a portal to life. I got goose bumps just watching him work that kind of magic. Finally, we were all set to go. Casting a backwards glance at my crew, I stepped through the portal into Hyrule.

XXX

"Stay low." I ordered as we entered the temple. It was dank and musty inside. Thin tendrils of ivy crept up the wall. Thick stone walls covered the entire area blocking us in, but keeping others out.

I peeked behind a corner, spying three boblins standing around doing nothing. Quickly Beth and I dispatched them without so much as breaking a sweat.

"Showoff." Dad muttered. I chuckled slightly to myself before losing myself to the guardian part of me.

Muse bounded ahead of us, turning around once in a while to coax us on. We all moved slowly taking our time to check things out which bothered Muse to no end. She was one to speed through a temple and leave a boatload of monsters behind.

"C'mon slowpokes!" she agonized. Muse was walking back wards not watching where she was going. I was a bout to tell her to watch out when she tripped over backwards and fell down a staircase.

"Muse!" I cried dashing down the stairs after her. She laid down at the bottom her leg lying in a unnatural position.

"Zara. Please tell me I'm seeing things and that my leg is not in fact lying in an unnatural position." Muse said when I reached her side. She had her eyes squeezed shut and was lying very still.

"You are seeing things. Your leg is not lying in an unnatural position." I lied. She snorted.

"I have a feeling that you are lying to me." She said opening her eyes and looking down at her self. A dark chuckle escaped her. "I am such a dork sometimes."

Dad was at our side moments later, setting Muse's leg and adding a prop to keep it straight.

"I'll stay here with her. Go on and finish the mission." Dad said. I nodded my head,and I hoped that I wouldn't forget to come back for them.

I looked up at Joe, Beth, and Andrew and waved my hand at them. "Let's go. Dad's gonna stay here with Muse."

The team descended the stairs and we continued on into the bowels of the temple.

XXX

I held my hand out to stop every one, when I heard them talking.

"Ghirahim," A deep voice said. The evil aura that I had been feeling this whole time seemed the strongest here. " how close are you to freeing me?"

"I still haven't located the spirit maiden." a boy said. He was defiantly younger than the first voice. He sounded no older than I.

"Insolence!" The deep voice shouted. Uh, I wasn't quite sure but I thought that word was being used wrong.

Beth laughed once and clapped a hand to her mouth. I guessed I had been right. The silence in the other room was deafening.

"Ghirahim, see who's there." the deep voice commanded. A snap of fingers and the sound of shards breaking apart filled the room, and a boy slightly older than I appeared in front of us.

He had a shock of white hair pulled off to one side. He had Hylian ears, just like the rest of us. On the one ear that wasn't covered by his hair a long blue diamond earring hung. He was wearing a white jumpsuit with grey diamonds on it. A short red cloak hovered around his shoulders. Just underneath his cloak a gold belt sat on his hips.

"Who are you?" he asked an air of cockiness about him.

"Unimportant. The real question is 'who are you?'" I deflected.

A slow smile spread up the boy's face. "The daemon lord." was all her said. Behind me I could hear my teammates shift uncomfortably on their feet. I, however, made my self seem relaxed and carefree as if I knew who he was and didn't particularly care.

My blitheness to whom he was seemed to bother him somewhat. He narrowed his eyes slightly and the smile on his was seemed more predatory than welcoming.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" I asked all casualness. I didn't really know who he was, but for some reason the title 'the daemon lord' didn't make me think he was all bunnies and smiles.

"I am Lord Demise's faithful servant." He said his cockiness quickly turning into a slow burning anger. Hmm, not much love in that name either.

"So, wouldn't your name be 'daemon servant' instead of 'daemon lord' because whoever this Lord Demise person is he would be your superior, right?" I asked. I furrowed my brow in a fake attempt in seeming to be confused.

"Ghirahim, get rid of them." the deep booming voice from the other room said.

"With pleasure." Ghirahim said. He snapped his fingers and a long black sword appeared in front of him. His red cloak the color of blood disappeared when he grabbed the sword. He pulled the sword up close to his face and licked the blade. The same sick smile returned.

Ghirahim tackled me through the wall. Stars spinning before my eyes I kick him in the chest and sent him back into the wall we just came from.

Joe, Beth, and Andrew ran in after me. "Boss, you okay?" Joe asked coming over to help me up.

Growling Ghirahim pushed a block of ancient stone wall off of him and stood up his eyes burning with hatred. He put his head down and charged up. When he moved, I dropped down in time, my warning coming to late for my friends. In one fell swing of his sword, all three of my teammates flew across the room, blood leaking from the fatal wounds across each of their stomachs.

A burning sensation went up my nose common for when I was going to cry. I stood up and called my sword to me. I breathed deeply a fight with my inner self to keep my cool.

A sharp laugh filled the room, and I'm stunned for a moment till I realize the person laughing is me. "I'm going to kill you and I'm going to enjoy it." I said the cold grip a reality setting in. My friends were dead, and I could have saved them.

Ghirahim nodded his head once, and we were dancing a deadly dance.

"Ghirahim, kill her already." the deep voice said. I then realized the voice was coming from a swirl of darkness on the floor.

We were in a large room empty besides a large stone altar in the middle of the room. Ivy covered every inch of the table, I could barely tell what it was when I looked at it. Fresh blood dripped off one of the leaves, the sickening sound of the _drip drop _filled the room with each and every droplet that hit the floor.

The swirling pool was set right in front of the altar. It leaked purple flames on occasion and sucked all moisture from the air. I could feel my body begin to dehydrate when I circled Ghirahim.

"What is all this for?" I asked waving my hand over the altar and pool. I asked questions to distract. Not him, me. I learned at a very young age to control my emotions. But in order to do that, I needed something to distract me from the overwhelming feeling, commonly anger, but sometimes fear.

Ghirahim shrugged. His sword lay down at his side for the time being. " Daemons enjoy pain. Especially the pain inflicted upon someone else. I prefer watching humans squirm, but each to his own I guess." he said.

"What about the swirlly thingy in the middle of the floor?" I asked. I remained neutral to his explanation. Well, I tried at least. No matter how hard I pushed, a little thread of annoyance would work its way up at of my grasp and strangle me to death.

Ghirahm opened his mouth and then closed it again a dirty smile plastered to his face. "Very nice, but it will all be revealed in the end. I'm certainly not going to explain it to some mortal girl, who can barely keep her temper in check." he said flicking at some imaginary dust on his jumpsuit. He straightened his white gloves, switching his sword from hand to hand.

"It's a pity no one will be able to congratulate you when your plan works out for you." I said nonchalantly. I looked down at my boots and scuffed them on the floor. I could almost imagine seeing that flicker of annoyance fly through his black eyes.

"Hmm it is a shame. Nevertheless, I'm done here." Ghirahim snapped his fingers and his sword disappeared. He waved his hand at me and my sword flew from my grasp to clang against the far wall. He snapped his fingers precisely and a band of golden light wound it's way around me. The edges of the band was cut to look like one side of a diamond. My arms were pinned to my sides. I could feel the sharpness of my bones press into the soft flesh of my arm. I struggled to pull a breath of air into my body. The circulation of my blood slowed down, and I slumped to my knees. My legs felt like jelly and I was beginning to lose feeling to all of my limbs. The upper part of my left arm throbbed where the dragon had bitten me.

_is this what suffocation feels like?_ I wondered in my head, as black dot danced before my eyes. Any air that I could have breathed left me behind in the dust. Air! I gasped for but I couldn't get any down to my lungs. The golden band Ghirahim had formed around me, had shrunk in circumference and squished all my insides together leaving no room to breath.

"How adorable! You're tuning blue." He smirked. "But, if you beg me now, I might consider killing you with my blade. It certainly won't be painless, but it would be a shorter time than suffocating." he said walking over to stroke down the side of my face. I considered my options. In a few short minutes it wouldn't matter anyway, so I didn't see the importance of me deciding my own fate. I just wished that I could have seen my sister for the last time. And maybe my Mom and Dad. Definitely the horse groomers. Someone had to tell them how to keep my horse brushed. The last thought that entered my mind before everything went dark, was the tiny little dragon that had bitten me earlier.


	9. Chapter 9

9

_GAH! The Zombie apocalypse is starting!_

Around me, I hear the sound of stone falling all around me. Instantly the band that Ghirahim had placed on me disappeared. I greedily sucked in the air that had evaded me. I could hear Ghirahim curse under his breath.

"I guess I'll have to leave you alive. I have no intentions of playing with a dragon at the moment. Sorry for the disappointment." I heard him snap his fingers, and I knew that he did his disappearing act.

_Zara! Can you hear me? _a voice in my head said. _Oh gods. You know when you're going crazy when you start hearing voices in your head._ I said in response to the nagging voice in my head. It was silent for a few moments then, _Is anyone else still alive?, _sounded through my head loudly.

_Yes, no. I don't know! Ask me when I'm more alive! _I though angrily. Couldn't it see that I was going to take a nice peaceful nap right about now? I drifted in and out of consciousness, thinking about my family and now-dead friends. _Oh…no. I killed them. I killed them all. It's all my fault! _I cried.

_Hush, child. It was not your fault. You are not responsible for them. They chose to follow you. They should have know better than to turn a back to an enemy. _The other voice in my head told me. I sniffled a little and opened my eyes, to only come face-to-face with the-not-so-little dragon that had bitten me days ago. Its deep black eyes regarded me with an intelligence that scared me. Its emerald green scales shone in the light. It was larger than a medium sized house, but it wasn't clumsy. It held itself with dignified grace. Its head was held down low so it could stare me straight in the eye. In height I guessed it was four times taller than I.

_Are you all right now? _the voice asked. I realized then that the voice in my head was the dragon, in front of me. _Yes, I think so. It helps if I don't think about it, though, so please, don't mention this again._ I replied. I scrubbed my hand up and down my face, no doubt smearing the dirt and grime around. I purposely didn't look around me. I knew exactly what was there. The image was forever engrained in my head. _If you'll excuse me, I have to go and get my father and Muse, my friend. She got hurt along the way here._ I told it.

The dragon moved its head up, stretching it's neck up to its full height. I stared at the monstrosity before me. I was correct about the size. Its head almost touched the ceiling. Its slender neck gradually turns into broad shoulders and long lean legs, all sharp lines and angles.

_They left the moment they realized that the girl, Muse, needed professional help._ I glanced into its eyes sharply. Would they really just leave? That sure didn't sound like them. _Who are you? _I asked. The dragon opened its mouth revealing two rows of sharp and deadly teeth. Its whole body shook in a silent laughter._ I would have thought you knew by now. I am Rylek. And you are of dragon descent, little one._

I rolled my eyes at him. _I think you have the wrong "little one". I am goddess, not of dragon descent._ I walked to the whole that Ghirahim and I had made during our post battle, and darted out into the hallway. I marched away from my friends, and back into the bowels of the temple.

"Muse! Dad! Where are you?" I shouted out. My voice echoed eerily in the empty temple. Dead silence greeted me from every angle, and new hallway I entered.

After shouting my voice raw, I stopped searching and just wandered, letting my mind wander back to the events that changed me forever. I knew I would never be able to take another team, knowing that I had failed in keeping the first one safe. In my mind I replayed the scenario through over and over trying to find a suitable way to save them. I came up blank, or it involved a suitable amount of high explosives.

Unexplainably, I found myself out in the courtyard in the front of the temple. My dragon rested in a large patch of sun. His forepaws were folded neatly underneath his head. His eyes were closed though I highly suspected that he knew exactly were I had been the whole entire time.

_Find what you were looking for, little one?_ he asked. He cracked an eye open to look at me briefly, before closing it again. _No, not really. _I answered truthfully. I hadn't found my Dad or Muse, and I certainly didn't find any peace about my friends. A slow burning rage sat in the pit of my stomach. It was mostly for me, but partially Ghirahim. _At least, you have come to terms with it. You still seem angry, but not enough to commit suicide or any thing stupid like that._

I went over and sat leaning up against Rylek's side. _Suicide never actually crossed my mind. I don't think it could be accomplished anyway. For some reason strangulation of a goddess isn't the easiest way to go about killing one. _I leaned my head back against his side then jerked back away. I put my hand up to the back of my head, and pulled it away sticky with blood. _Oh mah gosh. Your scales so, just cut my head open. Not cool. _I pulled my guardian bag off my belt and whispered into the opening. "Nagz reisa." I whirled into the opening and down into the bag.

A weird sense of vertigo, washed over me, leaving me with a pounding head. Or perhaps it was the blood loss. I stumbled to my feet, and fought my way down the hallway looking for any sign of the infirmary, that held all my first aid supplies. The halls were dim, a blessing to my pounding headache. Blood dripped down the back of my shirt and onto the wooden floor. _Good grief. _I went into the first room I could find, and tore up, the sheet from the bed.

The room started tumbling and shaking underneath my feet. At first, I thought it was a figment of my imagination, but then I saw the lamp fall and break onto the floor. I thought that maybe Ghirahim was back and was shaking the bag, but then things leveled out as we took flight and stayed airborne. _Hold on little one. This is going to be a rough flight. "Menacing" birds keep fling around me and getting in my way. _Rylek said. I rolled my eyes and laid down on the floor to keep from passing out. Every tiny move I made, another rush over heat would run to my head, and threaten my consciousness. I gripped the torn blanket in my hands, unsure what to do with it. I could have tried to stop the bleeding, but I didn't make the connection. I wasn't strong enough then to perform a healing charm, without devastating results. I just had to concentrate on not going to sleep. No one else had the password to my bag, so I would be stuck down there for quite sometime till I had healed.

Mercifully, I could feel the bag being carefully lowered onto the ground. _We are safe child, come out now._ I tried to think of the password, but the ride had scrambled my thoughts. _What is it? Why can't I remember?_ I thought to my self. _Rylek! I-I can't think of the words! I-I don't think I can come out!_ Desperate panic welled in my throat, making it hard to breath. Stars danced before my eyes. I knew I was going to sleep, and that when I did, I would be alone. The thought of my aloneness, scared me. I was one to be with people even if I didn't like them. I would have given anything to have been with Zelda at that moment._ Rylek…don't leave me. I-I'm scared to be alone. _I begged him. I tried to get up from my spot on the floor, but the blood loss made me woozy. I could feel Rylek presence enter my mind, and join with me. Immediately, his calming presence, set my nerves to rest. _Calm down. Think. What are the words. _I took several deep breaths, and began thinking. It sort of sounded like nag rise, or something to that extent. I played around with several different words and combinations, before catching on. "Nagz reisa!" I shouted into the air, and was immediately sucked up and out into the real world. My consciousness spiraling away with my body.


	10. Chapter 10

10

_All good things come to an end._

_Child? Little one! Wake up! People are starting to think you're dead. The only thing keeping you alive and not buried in the ground is Zelda. _said Rylek, interrupting my sleep. How dare it.

I fought my way through the overwhelming darkness of sleep, and into the bright sunshine of the day. The light burned the out side of my eyelids. I had no idea why I would want to torture my eyes like that. I deeply considered the thought of falling back asleep, and waking up when the light was more hospitable.

"See? I told you she was still alive!" a female voice shouted excitedly. I hear excited footfalls matching the pace of the female voice.

"I never said she was dead." a deep male voice said.

"Neither did I." a light much younger voice said. I felt my arm being pulled yanking my up unwillingly out of the warm comfort of my covers. They let go of my arm, and I flopped back uselessly onto my pillow. My arms and legs felt like lead, and my head was throbbing something painful.

"I could have sworn , I'd seen her move." said the female voice her voice now on the edge of tears. I felt a few of them plip onto my arm.

"Zelda, honey. You've been in here for days wishing for her to move. I think you mind is playing tricks on you." the younger boy said. Anger coursed through my veins eliminating the lead feeling I had. With a groan I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Don't you ever say that to her again. She is goddess and you are not. Your mind plays tricks on you ours does not. If she says she saw something, she saw something. Got it." I said the boy with wide blue eyes, and golden hair.

Silence descended over the room. All eyes were on me as I panted heavily, my hands placed out in front of me for balance.

"Told you so." Zelda said from her spot on the floor next to my bed. Tearstains marred her face. She looked dirty and grimy as if she hadn't seen a bath in three weeks. The blue-eyed boy smiled at me. He gave me only the half smile that he used commonly, but my heart pattered around my battered chest anyway. I wondered idly, if with all the dancing it's been doing lately, if it had trained itself the tango…

I put a hand up to my hair and didn't feel my normal afro like frizz. I almost gagged when I touched the greasy strands. Some of them were hard. And it was straight.

"Ew." I said removing my hand and wiping it on the sheets.

"What?" Dad asked me a smirk on his face.

"I have curly hair." Someone snickered in the corner. I turned to see my long blue-haired friend fully healed. She was sitting in my big chair that is normally down in my office under the music room. Her one leg was propped up on my foot rest. She wore a floor length dress that looked more like something to sleep in. Her hair was braided into two braids. One on each side. She smiled at me, but there was something in it that made me wary.

"That is kinda gross when you think about it." Muse said. Zelda laughed and stood up. She made shooing motions with her hands.

"Shoo. I have a feeling she wants sometime to herself. I know I would." she said. I could have kissed her then. If it wouldn't have been entirely weird. One by one, my dad, Astley, and Muse left the room. Zelda stayed behind a bit. She turned to look at me. "Thanks for sticking up for me." she said, embarrassed

"That's what family is for." I said, gifting her with a rare smile that came out on occasion. She laughed her tinkly laugh, and skipped out the door.

In the bathroom, I discarded my soiled clothes, and drew a bath for my self. Once the room had sufficiently fogged up, I stepped into the warm water, and let it wash my worries. After I washed my skin, I drained the water and drew another one for my hair. I scrubbed, and scrubbed. Layer after layer of shampoo and soap, till I was satisfied that it was washed good enough for my taste. I dried off, and walked to my closet, hoping to find something clean to wear. All of my clothes were washed, and pressed. They were all hung up very neatly, and color coded. I guessed Zelda had to have something to occupy her hands.

I pulled on a baby blue dress, that just dusted my shins. The top was all white lace, and underneath it, again was the baby blue fabric. It had tank top sleeves that were about three fingers wide. I pulled white stockings on, and black shoes. I brushed out my hair and teased it into an elegant bun on the top of my head. I had lined my eyes with liner and mascara. I pulled white gloves on that reached my elbows, and walked out my room out into the hall, where I stopped to collect my emotions and stuff them away from my mental focus. I darted back into my room to grab the matching parasol, the continued on down to the dinning room.

Laughter, stopped me cold in my tracks. How long had I been out? If it had been more than a few days, I'm sure Dad or Muse would have sent in a request for a new team. They wouldn't have known I wasn't planning on taking on a new team. Not after the last one.

I stormed into the dinning room, stopping the talking immediately. I glanced at new faces.

"You had better not be here for what I think you're here for." I snapped at them. Zelda glanced at me nervously before sharing a look with Astley, only he wasn't paying attention. His eyes were trained on me…on places I wished they weren't. He caught my gaze, and glanced away, a slight red creeping up his neck. Even though I tried to deny anything I felt, I couldn't help but notice that Astley still seemed utterly adorable, in a boyish way.

"Me-yow." said the dark haired girl in the corner. The black haired boy standing next to her snickered and tried unsuccessfully not to glance at me.

I leveled my cold gaze on the girl. Shifting my parasol around, I pointed at the girl palm up, and summoned her so she was standing in front of me. She had tan skin, and hazel eyes. Her hair fell to the middle of her back, and was straight as a pin. She looked at me fearfully, when she discovered that she was not able to move.

"I believe it is time for introductions. You are Carlisle Grace Woods. The other dark one," I pointed at the boy that was standing up against the wall all alone. "is Edric James. And, the extremely large and scary looking guy sitting on the couch is.." I searched my brain matching names to descriptions. I knew all of my servants, or cadets, whatever one wanted to call them. " Thesous…Garrow. Right?" I looked at the smiling, and extremely terrifying blond haired boy sitting all alone on the couch in front of me. He nodded his head his smile growing bigger. He was all muscle, and brawn, but something about him made me see him as a big teddy bear.

"Fine and dandy. However, It's obvious that you have no idea, whatsoever, who I am. I am Zara Camellia WhyteStar. Your goddess. I prefer to be called Lady Zara, but I'm not fussy. Oh! You can also call me Boss, Chief, or Most Supreme Goddess! I respond to those too." I said with a grand flourish. It was silent in the room. The three new cadets (besides the cuddy teddy bear) looked at me with a mixture of fear and reserved awe.

I touched a hand to my hair and added a bit of magic to keep it in place, and offered up my most charming smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Zelda trying to hide a smile behind her hand.

I had a knack for spells. They came to me easy. I thought that all people could do magic, so when I went out on my very first mission to the cold wastelands of Snowpeak, I was surprised to find myself being chased by the guards and almost killed at one time. That was the first time I had met Beth. She was a native to the frozen land, and was surprised to find another magic user like myself. I kinda owed her one for helping get out, so I let her join me, in my lonesome journey as the goddess of the Guardians. She was an outcast because of her ability of sight.

She could see into the next realm, and find treasures buried deep into the earth. At one time, when we were in the Deserts of Gerudo, yet another province home to the Sheikah who were charged with protecting the royal family, She watched the past in fast motion when we came upon the ruins of a city. This was the time when no one inhabited Hyrule. They were either killed, or enslaved about to die. We were the last ones to leave Hyrule for the next 1000 years as the land got ready for the Hero of Time to come and destroy Demise. Even then, the Lanaryu sea was drying up.

Beth then proceeded to amaze me when I began hearing prayers from Tamriel, a land not even remotely connected to Hyrule, when she learned (stole) spells from the Arcane University. I was surprised, actually, when I found the league of Guardians, were actually not Guardians at all. They work under the name of the Blades, and serve Akatosh. Whoever the crap that is. But all in all, I still received their prayers for safety, and success. Their fears, hopes, and wishes. I heard the prayers of the young servant working for the Blades, her constant worry of being forced into whoredom. I fixed that in one night.

We met the twins Joe and Andrew in one of the outer cities, one close to the sea. We were accosted by a band of thieves (I can guarantee you, we needed no help whatsoever) and Joe was the one using the destruction, while Andrew warped around creating confusion for all of us. I could not tell which way was up or which way was down. Talk about vertigo. I learned from them how to lie, and become a success full pickpocket. I also became very good at hiding my emotions or masking the true one and providing a fake mask of emotion.

Carlisle stood frozen staring at me wide eyed. She swallowed so hard I watched her throat move. Thesous smiled at me from behind Carlisle, and I couldn't help but start laughing at the goofy grin on his face. Edric laughed tentatively, trying to lighten the mood, but Carlisle stayed immobile, not even hardly daring to breath.

"I'm kidding. Lighten up. You'll never survive if you are so serious." I said patting the poor girl on the shoulder. Her face broke into a big smile and she sighed relieved.

"Oh good. I wasn't sure what was going on there for a moment." she said sticking her hand out. "Pleasure to meet you, Zara." she said shaking her hand.

The boy with the ebony hair moved off the wall to stand beside Carlisle. "I would give you my name, but it seems you already know it." Edric said bowing slightly before turning to Zelda. "Forgive me, but it seems my instructor has forgotten to give you a name." he said lightly holding her hand.

"Zelda." Zelda said a bit breathlessly. A slight red crept up her neck, as Edric pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. He dropped it, and turned to Astley bowing deeply before turning to me.

"Excuse me, but I must go and…" he paused seemingly trying to find the word, " uh… settle in." he finished awkwardly. Call it intuition, but I seemed to think he was lying. Not very good at it, mind you. He strode out of the room, a grimace plastered to his face.

"Okay." I said to the silence. Carlisle rolled her eyes, and took a seat next to Thesous. She leaned back and crossed her legs under her dress, that was very similar to mine, except black.

"Nice dress." I complemented. She eyed mine with a certain look in her eyes. "Great minds think alike." she quoted. I laughed, and couldn't help but notice, the way Zelda stared longingly at the door while cradling her hand to her chest.

I leaned on my parasol, and gave her a smile. "It would seem they do." Zelda looked up at me and then to Carlisle, then back to me. She stood up slowly, so as to not attract attention.

"If I may be excused…"she said and silently walked out the door.

"I wonder what her problem is." Astley said, his voice thick with emotion. I looked at him only to find him looking at me again, only not as bad. Sort of like he was studying me, like I was a new species. I wondered idly if sitting down would get him to stop…


	11. Zelda

**Hey, I'm switching things up ****and doing Zelda for a while. She's gonna set the story up for me!**

11

_But then so must all bad things…_

_(Zelda's POV)_

I heard the door shut behind me, and I take off into a dead sprint, hoping that boy hadn't gone to far. I just had to see him. Those green eyes…he looked as if he were in pain.

I stopped at the intersection, my pink skirt getting tangled in my legs. I checked both ways finding nothing, but more empty hallway that seemed to make up my home. I didn't mind the solidity of the long stretching ways, it gave me time to sort through thoughts and emotions, before joining with other people. Mainly these days my thought were turned towards my "hero".

How could one tell someone they were married to in another life…that you'd fallen out of love? I wouldn't say I didn't love him, love him. I just tended to see him more as my brother than my lover. The mere thought of being married to him again, made my lunch threaten to make a reappearance. Though I seemed to be the only one to understand that.

I took off down the right path, my chest constricting when I remembered the way his soft lips felt pressed to my hand. I had been so entranced in his green eyes, I didn't notice when he began talking to me. I was thankful that I had come back when he said "my instructor". I would have cried my eyes out if I had looked stupid and been caught staring at him.

The path that I had taken changed suddenly from warm house walls, to cold castle walls. I stopped at the corner to catch my breath and I was suddenly glad I did…or at least tried to. I tripped ungracefully over the change from carpet to stone. I collided with the stone floor my knees hitting the ground painfully making gasp in pain, and roll over onto my back. I got to my feet and limped down the stone corridor, making it to the end with little swearing. I stopped suddenly at a wooden door that was one the side that I had not noticed before. I hadn't had the time, between worrying for my little sister Zara, and preparations with the wedding, to look around to my heart desire. This section of the castle was new to me. I eased to door open slowly and peeked through. I gasped with surprise.

It was out side, and the moon was full. There were many tropical plants, surrounding a pond that was fed from a small waterfall coming out from between the trees and shrubs. There was a out cropping of rocks that was on one edge of the pond. Lying on one, was the boy I had been looking for.

His white shirt was open at the top, exposing the smooth and creamy skin of his collar bones. His black vest was unbuttoned and lying open so I could see the rest of his shirt. His black gloves and boots lay on the ground as if thrown off haphazardly. I saw the smooth muscle of his legs and began quivering like a childish school girl of 12.

Unnoticed by myself I stepped out side into the moonlight to get a better look. The closer I got the paler he seemed to get. His skin glistened with sweat, and his onyx hair was plastered to his forehead. A small whimper escaped his throat. I gasped in respond to his. I tripped over my feet trying to get over to him. When I reached the pond, I knelt down ripping the bottom part of my skirt off, and dipping it into the water. I wrung it out and stood back up marching over to the rock outcropping that Edric was lying on. I looked up forlornly at the layer of rock that he was on. It was almost eye level.

Cursing my impractical shoes, I kicked them off to the side with Edric's boots. I sucked in a breath as the cold stone froze my feet.

"Mom is going to kill me if she finds out." I muttered to my self as I hiked my skirt up over my knees and kept in place by tucking it into my belt. I was relieved that Edric seemed to be out of it, for fear of looking…indecent. The cold stone was shadowed by the rest of the out cropping, so I couldn't see any hand holds or foot holds. I used a bit of goddess magic, and made a witchlight lantern that floated next to my head. By the soft light, I could see well enough to make my way up little to no swearing on my part. I touched the lantern and moved it over to see his face. Using extreme caution, I slowly began dabbing at his forehead. I touched his forehead once and he scared me by grabbing my wrist that hovered over him. I must have jumped three feet. My poor heart sped out of control, as I fought to keep from screaming, yelping, or something just of embarrassing.

I was trying to prove that I wasn't a sissy who got captured all the time, and needed saving like a damsel in distress. I could take care of my own self. Sometimes my judgment lacked, and I did end up chained up in a steaming fortress. But whether someone came to save me or not, I would have gotten out. Eventually.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like me." he said opening his eyes. His green eyes studied me under the soft light. They stopped on my lips then dropped to my neck before making their way to my knee that were exposed due to my lack of decency. He looked away. In the soft light, I could see a slight red creep up his neck.

"Sorry." I coughed moving my hand away from him and snuffing the witch light before he could see anything else.

"I don't mind. I just wasn't aware that you were nearby." he said trying to sit up before I pushed him down again.

"Don't . You look as bad as I feel." I told him. He nodded once the movement sharp and clipped.

"At least let me become decent." he said moving to button up his vest. Again, my touch stopped him.

"I'm a professional. Please, I've seen worse than this." I lied. I was really just enjoying the full view of his chest. He looked at me skeptically, and slowly dropped his hands. He settled back into the position he was in before and closed his eyes.

Taking that a signal to continue, I touched the back of my hand to his sweat soaked forehead. He was burning up. Bad. I jumped off of the platform and landed neatly next to the pond. I re-dipped my rag and dug around in my bag for a cup of container or something. I had the outfit when I was down in Hyrule, and I hadn't yet cleaned out my many pockets and pouches that I had used to store many things. I was always scared Astley would come back and I wouldn't have the correct materials to take care of him. Along the way, I had taught myself multiple uses of different plants and things that were home in Faron woods.

Finding the things I needed, I stuffed them back into my pouch, save for the container. I filled the container up with water and set it on the ledge. This time, I scrambled up easier than the first time which meant no swearing. I got situated and set out my required materials laying them down in the order that I needed them.

"So can you tell me what I'm dealing with here?" I asked pulling a ribbon from my hair to tie the rest of it back away from my face. The muscles in his body tensed up.

"Nothing you can 'deal' with." he said, swallowing. I narrowed my eyes at him, although he couldn't see. His eyes were still closed. I resisted the urge to slap him upside the head like I used to do with Astley when he was being particularly stubborn. Just barely.

"Well, then I suppose I'll have to treat you for a bunch of things. Acupuncture, poison, sickness, the common flu, stubbornness. Unless, you know, you wanna tell me what's wrong so I can, you know, treat it." I said pulling out some rank smelling herbs. I waved them around his face. Just letting him get a feel for what he's in for. He opened his eyes, and looked at me.

I got lost staring into his emerald eyes, trying to figure out what could be ailing this…boy. I didn't dare think about how everything about him screamed "I'm different than that hero! I know you're in love!". I couldn't afford to. I already was "stuck" in an arranged marriage, although I had been married to him before and didn't like it. There was no spark, or fireworks that I had read about in books. I just didn't see him like that.

"What is that for?" he asked staring pointedly at the foul smelling herb in my hand. He shifted away from me. The moon slanted down at the skin on his neck and chest. My eyes found the smooth and creamy skin, that begged me to touch him, just to feel him. To see if his skin was as soft as it looked.

"Uh…" I scrambled around trying to catch my thoughts again, "it makes you throw up involuntarily. I use it to get rid of stubbornness." I said nonchalantly.

He gulped, his eyes going wide. I smiled pleasantly at him. The smell enough was enough to make anyone sick.

"You're not really going to make me take that are you?" he asked his voice shaking just a bit. I shrugged. I definitely would if he didn't cooperate.

"If you don't cooperate, you might find it in your next meal. Enough to make you sick for weeks." I smiled at him with just a touch of humor.

He laughed uncertainly, not sure if I was kidding. He glanced at the door behind me.

I shook my head. "Don't even go there."

He sat up, scooting away from me. His shoulders hunched in pain. With a groan, he pulled his knees up to his chest, and laid his head on the tops of his knees.

I sighed. Moving all my stuff off to the side, I scooted closer to Edric. I sat facing the opposite direction as him. I reached out slowly, but stopped just shy of his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." I said placing my hands in my lap, my eyes trained on the ground in front of me.

It was silent for a few moments, and I was sure that he was totally ignoring me, or wishing I would go away. I was just about to stand up when his soft words stopped me.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, I just don't want you looking at me and seeing only that. I told Carlisle, and that's what she does now. Pity. I hate that look." he said, turning to look at me. His eyes begged me to understand. He went silent again, this time looking at me. I still would not turn to face him, fearing he would take my look as one of, well, pity.

"When I first awakened the spirit of the goddess inside of me, I was a bit overwhelmed. It was like a flood gate had opened up and I suddenly had all this magic. For a girl who every one believed would never make it to Knighthood, it was amazing." I said slowly.

"Every time I was allowed to use it, I craved more. I liked the feeling it gave me. The power, over everything. I thought that, just once I was going to show everyone that I could take care of myself." I sighed sadly remembering the memories that then seemed like a distant dream, fading more and more with each passing day.

"Once I made it to the Eldin province, I was kidnapped and locked up in a shackles that tied me to the floor. They left me alone in the sweltering dungeon, crying and very alone. I waited my impending doom, knowing that once the demon lord got there, I would be tortured and possibly raped. I didn't show anyone anything. Just confirmed that I was a mere helpless girl. I waited about a day, and finally a lady showed up and freed me. She didn't look at me like I was helpless, even though in that situation, I was. She dragged me to the spring waters that would purify me and let me ascend to my full role as the goddess. I was passed out from dehydration and didn't realize it when it happened." I looked at Edric.

"Impa didn't think I was helpless. She thought I needed help to arise to the occasion. She began teaching me as we went along in Lanaryu. I became stronger and I did rise to the occasion, though she made me promise to wait till when everyone doubted me the most and then save myself. She drilled in my head that females were the stronger sex. Eventually, I believed her." He looked at me quizzically, asking silently what this had to do with him.

"What I'm trying to say is, I thought no one would ever be able to understand what it means to be thought weak and useless, only she did. Not everyone is the same." I said clarifying. I looked at him this time. He reached over and brushed a hair away from my cheek. He smiled at me, making my heart flutter.

"For what it's worth, I wouldn't want to meet you in a dark ally. You scared me when I first saw you." he said. He wrapped his arms around himself for a moment then reached behind me to pull the ribbon out of my hair. Some fell into my face, shadowing me.

"Pretty hair. You shouldn't hide it. " Slowly his fingers wound themselves into my hair, softly tugging once they were secure. With a gentle movement my hair magically unwound itself.

I gasped in surprise. Magic.

"Magic?" I asked surprised. Most people had no ability to control it. Magic was wild and unpredictable, even the most simple cleaning spell required complete concentration. I never had any real skill with magic. Once I realized that the feeling I got was the start of an addiction, I stopped using it for everything. I learned to do things the mortal way.

"Power." He corrected. He wound his arms around himself again, and buried his head in his arms and knees again, and breathed in sharply. "I hurt without it, but I feel worse with it. It builds up inside till I can't take it anymore and release it." He gestured to our surrounding. "You like? Took me five minutes and left me exhausted but unable to find any rest from the gut wrenching pain." He looked at me, carefully, trying to judge whether I was giving him the 'pity' look.

I looked at him incredulous. That was it? Well, I could deal with that.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's just that wow, that is the weirdest ailment I have ever heard." I looked at him shaking my head. I untied my other ribbon and tied my hair back again. I hated how it kept getting into my eyes.

He reached out and undid it again. I grunted frustrated as another thick lock of my gold hair fell into my line of vision.

"Have you ever tried meditating? Trying to balance yourself on the inside instead of the outside?" I asked pushing my hair back. He grinned at me releasing both of my ribbons into the wind. He looked at ease, comfortable even.

"You think of it, I tried it. But it's okay I learned to deal." he said hunching over in pain again. He turned away from me to cough wetly. He turned back to me partly. "Did I mention that sooner or later I'm going to get torn up from the inside as I puke my guts out. Literally. I knew someone who was like me. At age 30 he died." He looked at me. My eyes were immediately drawn to the trail of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. In the pale moonlight it was a stark contrast to his flushed skin.

"Oh." was all I managed to get out. I reached out and used my finger to wipe it away. I scooted as close as I could to him and wrapped my arms around him tightly. A surprised gasp, fell from him. He stiffened and I knew he took it as my pity.

I laughed into his shoulder. "No offense but this isn't my pity. I just really wanted to touch you." I leaned into him, as far as I was willing to, and softly guided his head to my shoulder. "You have a long day tomorrow. Zara's going to try and tell you that she won't take another team, and try to send you away, and you all are going to ignore her and go up to the training room, where she will silently give in and let you stay."

He laughed. "However, if you come downstairs and you look worse than you did before, I will not be happy and I will make the rest of your life a living hell. Got it?" I pulled back to look at him seriously.

"Got it?"

He laughed at me and finally gave in. "Yes Ma'am."

"Good. Now off to bed. Doctor's order." I stood up and held my hand out to him. Wearily, he climbed to his feet. His head was bent low and I thought about offering to help him. Another excuse to be near him, of course.

"Zel..da." he breathed. He looked up at me. He gripped me hand hard and pulled me close. "Am, I allowed to kiss the doctor?"

My breath caught in the back of my throat. I wanted him to, so badly, but I didn't want to be dishonest to Astley.

"I'll take that as a yes." He whispered.

His right hand came up to cup my cheek. Slowly, as if not to scare me, his lips descended upon mine. My eyes fluttered closed at his soft, gentle touch. I shut off my brain to not hear the nagging voice in my head reminding me I'm being dishonest. I had never felt such burning intensity being with someone. It scared me.

I pulled back, no matter how much I wanted him. "Uh uh. Don't want the patient getting to wound up." I said standing up on my tippy-toes to kiss his forehead. "See you in the morning!" I called out jumping down, tugging my dress back into place. I grabbed my shoes and hurried inside.


	12. Chapter 12

12

_We drive in parkways, but park in driveways…_

_(Zelda's POV)_

I sat in my closet in between all my dresses. "I am such a horrible person." I moaned into my sleeve of my nightgown. My lips were still tingly from the irresistible goodnight kiss I had received a few minutes before. I could think of nothing else besides wanting another one. And then, maybe another.

"I am easily the worst person here." I sobbed. Accidentally a few stray tears fell. "And now I'm crying!" I exclaimed wiping furiously at the tears.

"There's nothing wrong with crying when you are angry." My sister said from my doorway. She was dressed in her nightgown too. A cloak was hung over her arm. She was leaning up against the doorway and was shining a light down at me. "Now why don't you tell me what's wrong?" she said coming to sit down next to me.

"I'd rather you not be the first to see me as a lying whore." I burst into tears. Saying that had made it all too final. Zara's light extinguished, so we were in the dark. She reached over and grasped my hand.

"We are family. There is nothing that would make me see you as a lying whore." she said squeezing my hand. She dropped my hand and began rubbing my back. "Now let's start at the beginning"

I broke down. I don't think anyone could resist a "family" there-is-nothing-that-will make you-seem-horrible speech. "I cheated on Astley." I said, knowing she would stop and start yelling at me for hurting the "golden boy".

"I don't really see how that makes you a whore…"Zara trailed off allowing me to fill in the blanks.

"After I left, I went in search of that boy, Edric. Well I Found him. We had this heart to heart conversation," I could feel her questioning eyes on me. "Long story. Anyway, I gave him some doctor's orders and then he leaned down and kissed me."

It was silent as my sister mulled this over. "And you liked it?" she asked.

"Yes." I breathed out. She didn't seem angry or anything like that.

"Excuse me for asking but, do you even want to be married to Astley?" she asked shifting her body. She turned slightly towards me, as if waiting for my answer.

"No."

"Why? That guy is hot." she said. I glanced over at her. "Sorry." she apologized.

"He treats me like I'm his kid sister. I don't see him more than my brother. The thought of being married again kills me. I didn't even like it the first time." I said, tears falling again.

"Then why did you do it?"

"Best option. There were three girls, and six boys. I used what I could get. I mean, not that I minded. Everyone else was a bit on the boring side. I got to hear his exciting tales." I said smiling at the many dinners we had that I watched his hands spinning a fabulous tale. I never told him any of mine. I had a lot of stories and he never asked.

"Then get out of it. Tell Mom. She'll understand. Then go tell Astley tell him that you see him nothing more than a brother." Zara answered.

"Then he might be mad at me. I don't want that."

"But you would be doing the right thing because you would be lying to him staying in that situation."

Her words hit home. She was right. I would be more dishonest if I stayed with him. So I would be doing the right thing. I didn't matter if I got bonuses for getting out. I wasn't going to get married!

"Thank you!" I cried latching onto her. I hugged her fiercely. Feeling happier than I had in a long time. She laughed patting my arm awkward because I had captured her arms. "You have no idea what this means to me!" I said tears falling freely now. I didn't mind in this. Normally I had no control over them, so ever time someone said something mean to me, I would start crying, against my will.

"Your welcome. Now let me go, so I can go to bed. I'm exhausted. I got into a big fight with your ex-fiancé and it ended in a massive sword fight. I think I'm going to have a bruise from where he slapped me."

I shot up releasing my hold on her. "Oh, freaking hell no." I didn't actually say freaking. Something a bit…different, and not something my mom would be proud of.

I stormed out, intent of murder. Pfft, didn't matter who they were, no one hurt my family. I grabbed a cloak and threw it over my shoulders. I opened my door and pounded on the door across from mine. I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for the hero.

"Hel-" My fist slammed into his gut taking his breath away.

"I don't care who you are. You touch my family, I'm going to kill you ." I heard a few people snort behind me as Astley's eyes went wide. I know Zara's crew is watching me. I hoped Edric wasn't one of them.

"Oh snap." the new girl Carlisle said.

"Now, goodnight." I growled turning around and marching back into my room. Once the door was closed, I fell on my bed and laughed my butt off, smothering my face in the pillows to muffle the laughter. A quiet knock on my drew me out of my state. I took my time opening the door, hoping to Hylia that it was not Astley.

"Yes?" I said a tinge of worry in my voice. I looked out and saw a head of black hair push her way inside, pulling a head of red hair behind her, and slamming the door shut behind her.

"Okay. Spill!" Carlisle said, grabbing onto my shoulders. "No one tells their fiancé that they are going to kill them if they touch your family again." she said excitedly.

I looked at Zara. She shrugged her shoulders, as if to say "I didn't tell her anything personal". I sighed a little, resolved to tell. There was no way I could put this off as a "lover's spat", because I don't see him as a lover, so that would, therefore, make it a "friend" or "He's-jealous-because-I-dumped-him-and-is-now-flir ting-with-every-available-guy-here" spat. I didn't want to get into the sciences. And besides, I couldn't use the last one seeing as I haven't actually pulled the plug, yet.

"Okay." I said guiding them all to my bed, where I proceeded to tell them everything I had told Zara, only delving into detail.

"Oh mah gosh. Edric kissed you? As in Edric? The one with the ebony hair and startling green eyes? That one?" Carlisle asked shocked. She looked at me with a new light in her eyes. Sort of comparing like.

"Yes. That's the one." Zara said looking herself in the mirror. She was looking to see if the first signs of a bruise had started on her cheek, just under her left eye.

"I thought he had sworn of women or something for all the interest he takes in them." Carlisle said.

"Or he could have been gay." Zara said, cutting in. She turned to look at us, and wiggled her eyebrows at me specifically. I didn't understand what she was trying to get at. _(A/n) I don't even get what she was at…) _I looked at Zara for an awkward moment, then looked back at Carlisle.

"Okay." Carlisle said awkwardly. After a few minutes, we burst out laughing. I never had anyone to talk to. At least like this. To admit it, I liked it.

I remembered only talking to Astley, even then it took a while to carry on a conversation, because he was mute. Unable to speak with out coughing up blood, and passing out for a few days. I learned HSL (Hylian Sign Language) to almost perfection, but he still only "talked" when spoken to, and only offered up "words" of advice when he thought was necessary. This new him with his voice startled me. There was so much that was different.

After a while, we calmed down enough for Carlisle to ask, "So what's the deal with the goddess thing?"

I smiled. Easy.

"Back eons ago, the gods of old created the triforce. It was there to grant a wish to one who was valiant enough to use it. The three goddesses, the same three who were chosen to give the triforce its power, created Hyrule and the adjacent realm. Demise, I guess he had wanted to posses the power of the triforce, so he basically destroyed Hyrule looking for it. The three goddesses, Faore, Din, and Nayru, were killed, because what the triforce had altogether, they had separate, meaning they didn't stand a chance against Demise. Hylia of Hyrule, Sylica of Tamriel, and some other goddess of another foreign land, teamed up and sealed Demise away. The other two goddesses, besides my mom, were killed giving themselves up to hiding the triforce somewhere in Skyloft." I said giving a few back ground details before I started the explanation of my part.

"Almost every one was killed in the original Hyrule. So Hylia sent a piece of earth up into the sky, with it the triforce hidden in the secret temple hidden in the bowels of the rock holding the statue of Hylia. After hundreds of years, first Astley was born and then me. We grew up, he was about sixteen, I was about fifteen.

"All my fifteenth year I kept hearing someone calling to me from beneath the cloud barrier protecting us from the demon lord Ghirahim. The day of the wing ceremony, Astley and I were riding on our birds when a dark cloud pulled me from the sky to the surface that wasn't supposed to exists. I narrowly escaped capture, and then had to walk through a temple all on my own, with monsters chasing me, and traps all over the place, I barely made it to the goddess spring, where I learned my identity of the goddess. I was purified, blah, blah. Long story, short, near the end of my life, I had this vague sense of someone watching me. I was in the temple when a dark portal opened up and sucked me inside. I was somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. When I finally did fall asleep in the endless void, I woke up here. In this room. On this bed. Alone." I finished dramatically. Carlisle and Zara stared at me, too shocked for words. After a few silent moments of me finding something other than my friends to stare at, the silence is broken.

"And what about Astley?" Zara asked quietly. She sub-consciously reached up and brushed her fingers over her now bluish black bruise.

"I went out side, saw his door, went in, and shook him awake." I deadpanned.

She nodded her head, and turned her head muttering under her breath something unintelligent. I let that one slide. Besides, it sounded something like "Figures that immature pig." Anything that sounds like that, can't be good.

Hours later, After Zara had fallen asleep in my lap, I decided to approach the subject of the fight between my sister and best friend. "So what happened today..er yesterday," I glanced at the clock, "between Zara and Astley?" I asked tentatively. Carlisle looked shocked, like I was missing out on some juicy gossip.

"Normally I don't gossip, but since you were making out with my best friend I suppose I could tell you." she said giving me a grin. I opened my mouth to protest the whole "making out" jab, but she slapped a hand over my mouth, and said "hush, buffoon. I am telling a story."

Well when someone calls me a buffoon and then hushes me, I usually have something to tell them. Like where the bear hid behind the tree, but this time I let it slide see how I wanted to hear the story. I fixed my pillows behind my back and leaned back a bit more. Gesturing with my hands, I told her to carry on.

"Well, I don't really know how it started, since I was still in awe of being in a freaking castle in another dimension, but I do know that when she told him that he was an incompetent hero, he stood up and leaned over her, and literally snarled something that had a lot of figurative language. She got right back up in his face. Then she told him that he should have stayed at home in Skyloft like a good little chicken, he lost it and _backhanded_ her. I personally think she had it coming to her because of some of the mean things she said to him before hand.

"The story goes on with her kicking him in the chest, sending him flying into the wall. I literally _heard_ his ribs snap. But get this, when he looked up his eyes where freaking gold. Like a wolf. They fought hand-to-hand combat. It ended with him pinning her down underneath him, fisting his hand in her hair, yanking her head up, and telling her to be a good little goddess and he won't hurt her." she finished happily. I didn't see how she could be happy about something like that. It was awful. I didn't like the thought of tame Astley losing control and _backhanding_ my sister. Or the thought of my wild Zara kicking my best friend.

"I personally thought he should have kissed her." brought me back into her story. "The tension between them is…whoa. Now that you and him a breaking up, I can definitely see them getting together." I widened my eyes. I didn't think so. The only way I could see them as together, is in mortal combat.

"I mean think about it, if you gave permission, they would so be together." She looked at me earnestly. Her eyes were full of hope and mischief. I could see how someone like her could make a crack pairing like that. But then again…. I shook my head dislodging any thought of my sister, and my best friend. I did not want them plaguing me as I slept.

"I don't know…maybe." I offered. She nodded her head again and seemed to go into deep thought. I, myself, turned back to the simple kiss I had received today.

The way his lips felt on mine… I shivered wrapping my arms around myself. I lost myself in thought again as I began thinking of his weird problem. I had never heard of this, not once. But then again, I didn't have much experience in the medical field. I tried to use logic to rule out solutions, but in the end rule it out as, I'm going to have to read, to find out more in the medical field. Seemed the most logical choice to make before deciding what to do.

XXX

"Edric, I told you not to come down here looking worse than you did yesterday, didn't I?" I said looking at the dark circles under his faded green eyes. Everything about him screamed "I am fragile!" Edric stopped mid-step. Next to me, Zara chuckled under her breath, as I started smiling brightly.

"Yes…" He said gulping and taking a step backwards away from me. Like that could save him from me.

"Then tell me, Edric, why is it that there are dark circles under your eyes?" I stood up and slowly walked around the table, running my finger along the edge. His eyes went wide, when he realized that the wall was stopping him from going any farther.

"I…um…didn't sleep well last night." He said walking sideways, bumping into pictures and end tables along the way. Hmm, funny, I didn't either. I kept thinking about how nice he felt leaning on my shoulder.

"But, I gave you orders to get some sleep, or not come down at all, right?" I asked again still ever so slowly walking towards him. I just loved how he quivered when I kept smiling at him, even though I could tell he was scared.

"Yes ma'am." his voice quivered under the pressure of staying calm.

"And do you remember what I do to people who try and disobey me?"

"Yes ma'am." He slid to the floor as I towered above him. I placed my hands on my hips, shifting all my weight onto on leg.

"That's good. However, since it is indeed your first time of not following my orders, I won't make you puke involuntarily for three weeks."

His relief was so honest, I felt my heart constrict at the thought of torturing him. His whole body shook, sweat soaked his brow. I reached down and felt with the back of my hand his forehead. He was burning hot. His eyes closed at the touch of my hand, which I guessed felt deliciously cool against his feverish skin. Sucking in a breath, I released my pose. Kneeling down next to Edric, I gently touch the back of his neck.

"Come on, you. Let's get you upstairs." I said pulling him up. Placing my hands on his back, I push him out the door, calling over my shoulder, "Sorry Zara, Edric won't be in today. Doctor's orders." I could practically hear Carlisle asking when I had become a doctor.


	13. Chapter 13

13

_Don't do anything you don't want to explain to the paramedics._

_(Zelda's POV)_

Sighing, I stacked my arms full of herbal and medical books filled with information that I didn't know yet. I had successfully gotten Edric to sleep, although somewhat fitfully. I was dreading having to go and talk to Mom. What if she got mad at me? And then I really would be stuck.

I balanced the three or four heavy book in my hands, and set them on the table. I told Zara that I was going to talk to Mom this morning and, yet, it was almost noon. I rehearsed in my head what I was going to say. Should I insist? Or demand? I was just more scared of what she'd do to me. I hardly knew the woman. I wake up and she tells me she's my mom, the goddess Hylia nonetheless. I've been here a few months, and I have never gotten to talk to her just one on one. I definitely didn't know if she would kill me for being so ungrateful.

Smoothing my sweaty palms over my blue dress, I exited the Library, and immediately looked at the map Zara had so graciously given me, for just the third floor. That's where all the main room were, besides the music room and the dining room (Why don't we eat in there?) which were both on the third floor. The second floor was dedicated to housing for Zara's friends and Mom and Dad. Plus me and Astley. The fourth floor held some of the more elegant rooms, two of them off limits to me, no matter how much I beg Zara to let me see inside. Then there was a magic barrier on one stairwell. I was thinking about going ethereal and floating through, but I was busy else where. And then there was the fact that I could never get anyone to go with me.

My eyes glued to the map, I successfully made my way to the throne room, that Mom was most of the time occupied in. I stared at the large doors before me. They towered above me so far I had to crane my neck just to see the top. Writing was inscribed on it. Of course, it was in a different language.

I pushed on the heavy wooden doors, trying to open them. The wouldn't budge. I tried again, still to no avail. Pushing out a frustrated breath, I took a moment to calm myself. Pasting on a happy smile, that I didn't feel, I knock on the doors.

_Ow._ I clutched my hand to my chest. Knocking on those doors hurt.

Slowly, the great wooden doors opened themselves up, revealing to me, my mom sitting on her throne, glasses perched on the end of her nose. She closed the book she had been looking at when she saw me standing unsurely in the doorway.

"Zelda, What brings you here?" She asked smiling at me happily. I took a deep breath, unsure if it was going to be my last one.

"I don't wanna marry Astley!" I blurted. I immediately covered my mouth with my hand. I was so dead.

"What?" she asked raising her eyebrows in confusion. I guessed I may have spoken a little too fast. I took a deep breath.

"Never mind!" I shouted and turned to run out the door. The doors closed faster than I thought they could. I gulped, and turned back to Mom, smiling to cover up what I had tried to say. "I love you Mommy?" It sounded more like question, than a statement.

Mom raised her eyebrows at me, and snapped her fingers. In a whoosh of air I was standing directly in front of her, my feet stuck to the ground. I laughed nervously when she took off her glasses and set both the book and the glasses on the ground and leaned forward. So close, I could see every hair on her blonde head.

"Repeat. Please." She said smiling very much like I did to Edric. Now I saw why he had gotten so scared of me. Mom was scary when she was hiding the fact that she was annoyed with you.

"Idon'twannamarryAstley." I said in a rush. Her eyebrows got even higher. Another big breath. This was not going how I imagined it would turn out. I tried calming down when I began hyperventilating. For some reason she was scarier than my worst nightmare.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Marry. Astley." I punctuated. She started laughing at me, and suddenly I could move again. She tried to stop after a minute, but looked at me and started chuckling again. She stood up from her seat, and wrapped her arms around me. I stood there and smelt her comforting mother scent as she stroked my and kissed the top of my head.

"I was waiting for you to come and tell me." she said pulling back to look at me. She cupped my face in her hands. "I couldn't believe you even married him the first time around."

I looked at her. Again, If I didn't marry him, I would have gotten stuck with one of the other freaks. Mostly likely Groose.

"It was all about options." I said on a sigh. Then my eyebrows knit together in confusion. If she couldn't believe I was going to marry him, why didn't she stop me?

"Yes, I know. The Lanaryu sea dried up fast than I thought it would… If it had gone according to plan, yours and Astley's soul mates would have gone into Hyrule from Tamriel." She trailed off on the last part. So low, I almost didn't catch the last part.

"I would have gotten my soul mate if the sea didn't dry up?" I said my voice rising with each word. I wouldn't have had to marry Astley, I would have been with…whoever, if the sea hadn't dried up. What? She couldn't have made a mysterious tribe that lived in the desert and protected the royal family before they were all killed? Oh, wait. Impa.

I rethought everything Mom had said. The term soul mate scared me. Who was he?

Mom sighed and took my hand in hers and led me behind the throne to the curtained wall behind her. With a grand gesture, she threw back the curtain, revealing a corridor blocked off behind a milky white wall. The triforce glowed on the wall stopping anyone from passing through.

Mom placed her hand on the wall and It subsided just till it just was a mist. Mom gently pushed me through. "This will explain most of it. If you still need help under standing come back." and the wall went un-ethereal and I was alone in the dark.

I called my witchlight into being. Instead of the soft glow I had used with Edric, I went much brighter so I could see where I was at with out having to walk in the dark and afraid the whole time. It was a corridor, completely unknown to me. It didn't even look like the rest of the corridors. Even though it was in sore need of a cleaning even I could see that it was extremely elegant. Like the ballroom with the grand chandelier. Torches lined the wall. When I came near one, all of them lit up in the hall way. It was as bright as day. I quickly put out my own lamp, and got to work.

All that was down here, were five doors. Two on each side and one down on the end. I approached the first one. On a gold plaque, something was written, but the time had covered it so much I couldn't tell what it said. Using my nail, I began scratching at the hard substance. Soon I realized that it had purposely been filled in. I snorted. Like that would stop me.

I thought out which words of the ancient language I would use. Finally deciding on the words "clean" and "remove" I placed my hand on the plaque and used a gentle burst of magic to get rid of it.

That…didn't quite work. I ended up cleaning everything in the whole hallway, so I ended up with a big pile of dirt right in the middle of the clean hallway. I was…awed. Without the burning torches, the whole corridor still shone like day. red and gold wallpaper hanging lights in the image of the constellations, polished marble floors. Just beautiful.

I tore my gaze from the hall back to the door. Solid maple door, with curly-cue designs and a plaque that read in calligraphy, "Thesous & Muse Garrow". Hmm. That was funny. I thought that Thesous had just got here. Let alone married Muse…

I skirted around the dirt pile and went to the other door on the opposite side. This one was cherry wood, that shone with a reddish color. This gold plaque read, "Link & Carlisle Birch". Birch. That's Astley's last name. I threw open the door.

Dust motes swirled around the long forgotten room. Using the same spell I had before I cleaned the room, restoring it to it's former glory. A large four poster bed sat on the back wall in the center. Everything else had been covered with white sheets. From what I could tell, there were at least two book cases, and a couch in the room. On the far side, a set of French doors led out to a balcony. Cautiously, I made my way over to them. Throwing them open, I was shocked to see that they overlooked an garden.

The garden was in disrepair, but I could still see where the flowers still bloom every spring. A lone swing sat under a large oak tree. Out past the garden a maze surrounded it. I could only see the maze for as far as I could see, meaning someone had enchanted it so it wouldn't be found. Why?

Glancing over, I saw another balcony adjacent to the one I was on. I went back inside and pulled the sheet off of the vanity hoping for a picture that this Carlisle had-hopefully- put in the side of the mirror. Nothing. Just two large books. Each one imprinted with the name of the owners of the room. I grabbed the boy- Link's- and flipped it open to a random page.

It was a photo album, mostly filled with pictures of a blonde-almost white- haired boy, with sea blue eyes just like my best friend's. he looked like an older more mature version of Astley. More serious. More sad. He was constantly pictured in tunics, just like the one's Zara wore all the time.

As I flipped again skipping a few pages, I was shocked to see a familiar head of thick black hair. When I saw the next picture I almost dropped the whole book. It was a picture of **our** Carlisle wrapped in the arms of the boy, whom I guessed must be named Link. Pages later, the wedding portion. A few pictures of them kissing. Carlisle swinging in the swing in the forgotten garden. Later on a picture of Carlisle, sitting in a window seat in an unknown room, holding her stomach, and smiling at the camera. She was going to have a baby.

I stared at that picture for a long while, trying to decide if it was the Carlisle that had come only a few days ago, or a different one. That looked exactly like the one now. I slammed the book closed and picked the other one and shoved them both under one arm. I took them out into the hallway and set them by the milky entrance that was now covered by the curtain.

I ventured back down the hallway to the next room adjacent to Link and Carlisle's. I was scared to look at the name. I knew it would either have mine or Astley's in it. I took my sweet time looking up. I just stared at the flames carved into the birch wood door. Slowly, my eyes rose, only to stop on the picture that scared me the most out of everything I had seen yet.

My best friend kissing my little sister. One hand fisted in her red hair, the other dropped out of the picture to wrap around her waist. Her arms were around his neck, gently massaging his head slow and leisurely, unlike how they were kissing. Fast and hard, like it was the end of the world or something. I threw open the door, knowing already that it said "Astley & Zara Birch". Four poster bed, empty sword case, couch, book case, balcony doors, vanity. I ran to the vanity and ripped the white sheet off, dust swirling about me. The room smelling musty and old. Photo albums.

I grabbed Zara's and flipped it open to the beginning. The very first picture. All of us together. Standing in the back was Link and Carlisle, with Muse, who had short hair, and Thesous. Then in the front row, Astley standing in front of his brother-now that they were together, I couldn't deny the resemblance-Zara, Edric and then me, with my arm slung around Edric's waist and with dark brown hair instead of my blonde. I tried hard to deny that I looked anything like this regal princess, but there was no way.

I scooped up Astley's book and ran to the room across from Zara's to the one that I now knew was mine and Edric's. The door sign proved it true. Edric was the one who was supposed to come to Hyrule. Along with Zara, because we had made the eternal vow and bound our souls together. The thought the We had made that step…excited me. It just meant that he was mine, forever.

I set my friend's and sister's photo albums on the floor out side my room, and carefully opened the door. With out hesitating I cleaned up, getting rid of all the dust and returning my room to a state of order. I pulled all the sheets off, and stared at the room trying desperately to remember being in here. Anything, just a glimpse would have been enough. Nothing.

I laid down on the bed, staring up at the stars that decorated the underside of the canopy. I pulled the curtains shut, and clutched a pillow to my chest. The scent was long gone but I could imagine coming in here at the end of an eventful day and just talking to Edric. I sent a witchlight into the stars and slipped out of the bed, and padded over to the vanity to scoop up the books.

_In the closet. Top shelf. _A voice whispered in my head. I hesitated only a moment before turning and walking into the closet. The racks were empty, and I highly suspected that all the other ones were too. I walked into the back of the closet where the only set of shelves sat. They were tall, well above my head. I hiked my skirt up and climbed up, to find a note in my mother's handwriting. "_Nice try Zelda. Do better." _underneath it in my hasty scrawl "_I did._" I was amazed seeing my handwriting on something I had never seen before.

_In the garden, under the great oak's roots. Quickly before she realizes what you are doing. Break the spell. _The voice from earlier said. I dropped down from the shelf. Darting out into the hallway, I glanced both ways before walking slowly to the end room.

_What are you doing? Move! _The voice almost yelled at me. I couldn't believe that I was having this conversation with the voice in my head. When Zara told Carlisle and I about hearing Rylek in her thoughts, and about the first time when she thought she was going crazy. I could relate now.

_No! She still is monitoring me. I can tell. The same feeling right before I was sucked into the dark void. She is still watching. I need to act calm, before I get out side. _I hissed in my head. It was silent before, the female responded again.

_You are right. I was caught up in removing the spell I did not realize this new factor. How unwise._

I muted the conversation and entered my parents bedroom looking around the light and airy, yet dirty room. I strolled casually to the French doors, and opened them up and stepped out into a grey mist. I could see the tops of the hedges in the maze but the rest was clouded from my vision. Out of the corner of my eye I caught the stairs that wound down to the ground. I made no move toward them.

_Rip the bottom of your skirt off. You will never make it in that dress. _

_But I like this dress! _I protested. I really did like this dress. Made me look curvy.

_But if you don't you will be too late to save every one you love. Just do it._

I ever so slowly reached down and gripped my hem. I could hear my mom starting to shout behind me. This was the final move. I had to be brave. Or I might never be able to save my family. I didn't know what was going to happen to me or my friends but I was sure that was going to be bad. No matter, this had to be done.

I ripped the bottom of my dress off so it reached only my knees and took off down the stairs. The moment I touched them, they started shaking and crumbling after every stair I took. I started taking the two at a time, but that wasn't going to be fast enough, I could see that the bottom half of the stairs had already crumbled away. I knew that this wasn't natural. I could almost smell the power behind it. I guessed that she didn't want me down in the gardens.

I glanced over the edge. A dead rosebush with wicked looking thorns lined the way. If I jumped hard enough then maybe I would be able to make it to softer ground. I jumped up on to the shaky rail, and jumped out away from the rosebushes as far as I could. As my foot left the rail, the whole set of stairs crumbled away. I wouldn't be going that way again.

I sucked in a breath as I hit the ground hard. I threw my body weight forward and rolled to a stop instead of breaking my legs. It had been farther down than I thought. Sharp jolts of pain shot from the balls of my feet to my knees making them turn into jelly. I struggled to get up. If I could hide somewhere and wait for Mom to pass, then maybe I could make it to the great oak tree.

_Forget the oak tree! We'll have to go back later. Just go into the maze. I'll guide you. I know that place like the back of my hand. _The female voice said.

I stumbled to my feet trying to ignore the pain in my heels. I took a step and almost fell to my feet again. I was going to fail.

_Repeat after me. "Soujourn rei". _I complied, feeling the immediate relief in my calves. I sighed, taking off into a run towards the entrance to the maze.

_Duck!_ I duck, narrowly missing a blast of something electric. It hit the hedge in front of me, and the whole thing crackled with electricity. My eyes widened in horror. That could have been me.

On and on through the maze the voice in my head lead me, taking me on detours to avoid being spotted by Mom. Over and over Mom pleaded for me to stop, that I didn't know what I was doing. She said it could ruin everything. I tried not to hear what she was saying, knowing that I had a weak heart, and would stop and try to regain her good graces again.

What was I doing? I was defying Mom, and listening to whoever was in my head. I didn't even know who it was for all I knew it could be someone who did not have my best interest in mind. I could be being led into the very heart of this maze and left to defend for myself. Already, I had seen unspeakable monsters lurking in the shadows, of the next turns. I didn't have a sword to protect my self. I wasn't fit for combat. True, I had been taught how to protect myself, but that had been with a sword and bow. I was no good in hand-to-hand combat.

_Just around the left corner, and up the stairs._ I was told. This voice sounded familiar, like I had known it, but then forgotten it. I searched my brain looking for any clue of who it might be.

_You. I am you…er…me, whatever. You, with out your true power. Your wisdom, cut off and locked away. Asleep for so long. You woke me when you entered our room. We are traveling to the temple deep within this place to join again. _

I stopped dead in my tracks. And it wasn't just because of the huge spider in my way that looked ready to eat me. I was talking to my self. That was even worse than talking to the voices in your head.

_Wha…how?_ I asked stupidly. I slide away, back the way I came. I had no intention of getting eaten.

_Edric. He's so naïve. It's so cute. He didn't see the possible outcomes of being locked away for so long. His power was cut off, just like our wisdom was. That why he's so sick. I makes me sad to see how bad it's gotten. She didn't know what would happen. All of us messed up, set to unite Hyrule, Tamriel, and Anatefca. We tried to tell Mom. She was so lost after Sylica was killed. She didn't listen to anything we tried to tell her. I set this plan in motion, by leaving various things out, trying to get you to remember. You didn't._

I got lost after " Edric's so cute". And by the fact that there was a spider trying to eat me.

The spider reared its legs up, ready to pin me down. I sent a blast of destruction magic at its face sending it flying backwards out of my way. I didn't wait around to find out what it was going to try and do to me after that. I ran up the stairs at a dead sprint. I knew that blast had just alerted Mom of my location. I knew she didn't understand. Frankly, neither did I. But if the past me said to do it because everyone would be killed, I was sure going to do it.

I kept running upstairs as fast as I could, taking them at different intervals. Sometimes twos sometimes threes. I could see the top nearing. Adrenaline kicking in, I sucked in breath as fast as I could. If she didn't know where I was, she did then by my heavy panting. My sides hurt from the exertion. I never had run this much. Not even when I was being chased by a mob of angry moblins. That was probably why I got kidnapped that one time…

I stopped dead at the building in front of me. It was made of thick stone walls aged with time. Finger like tendrils of ivy reached up the walls forever reaching for the sky. Thick mist swirled about my feet. My bare legs and feet got goose bumps at the sight of such an ancient and beautiful building.

_Go. Sightsee later._ I was beginning to think that when I was dissected and one part of me lock away, I, then, got the fun part of me as a whole.

I breathed in and opened the great stone doors, using the spell un-fun Zelda had given me.


End file.
